


Red Hot Planet

by KDay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - TLJ, Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badly Made Up Mechanical Parts for the Falcon, Balcony Sex, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hot Tub, Idiots in Love, Lightsaber Battles, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Mustafar (Star Wars), Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Perverted Comedy, Pink Fuzzy Handcuffs, Pregnancy, Prophetic Dreams, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Romance, Running Away, Sexy Chef Ben in an Apron, Smut-n-Fluff, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDay/pseuds/KDay
Summary: Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben.  She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her.  The home he chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.———————————————————————————————————They've made a 360 now and she's backing up. . . next to the hot tub.And his thoughts go something like this:Hot Tub.Rey + Hot Tub.Ben + Rey + Hot Tub.Ben and Rey in the hot tub naked.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 42
Kudos: 133





	1. Mustafar

BEN’S POV

Mustafar. The voice was right - she's here. He felt her presence the minute his ship came out of hyperdrive.

_Rey_.

One night not long ago, he was seething when he returned to his bedroom right before the bond opened. Rumors had been lingering in the air for months about the circumstances surrounding Snoke's death and about his fondness for the Jedi girl. He now knew Hux and his knights were planning a coup. One knight, Fassik, and Hux were spending an increasing amount of time consulting with one another and he was finally able to pick up on their thoughts. 

Upon this discovery, he stormed into his room and began to dismantle it with his saber, his fists, his feet, slashing, stabbing, punching, kicking. Then she was there and he unleashed a verbal rage upon her. All the while, a voice telling him inside, 'Shut up, shutup, shutup! Shut the fuck up!!'

He expected her to shout back, lash out at him, stand her ground like she always does - maybe even kick his ass. Instead she hung her head in defeat, crossed her arms to hug herself and fat tears began to roll down her cheeks. His heart broke into a billion pieces as he watched his fierce warrior woman crumble. Before he had a chance to say he was sorry, the connection faded.

The next time the bond opened, a whore was in the room with him. Hux had sent her there as a distraction - he was doing this more often as of late. Previously, he had screamed at the first prostitutes ever sent to him as he kicked them out of his room. Then he felt some pity for the women being forced to sell their bodies to make end’s meat. He wasn’t supposed to feel bad for them. Nevertheless, he did. After that, he just ignored the women until they went away. 

This woman was particularly aggressive with a high-pitched, nasally voice. She laid on his bed touching herself. He was at his desk looking over his datapad waiting for the scantily clad woman to just get out. He didn't think his eyes could roll back any farther into his head when she said in a voice that sounded like a Jawa with a head cold, "C'mon, baby. Don't ya want in on some of dis?" When she got no response, she was behind him running her hands up and down his back. 

That's when he heard Rey's broken sob. He looked over to see her seated on her bed, next to her sat a few bags looking like she was packing to leave. Her face tear-stained, dark circles under eyes, hugging herself, clawing at the flesh of her upper arms. Then the connection faded.

No!! He already knew where she was - he was trying to figure out a way to slip away and go to her if the bond didn’t present itself soon. Now she was leaving. As fast as he could, he gathered his things and took his TIE Silencer to go after her. Even knowing he might not get to where she was in time to follow her. 

Ready to put the ship into hyperdrive, he heard it, faintly, like a tickle in the air - ' _Mustafar_.' 

Not knowing where the voice came from or whether to trust it, he hesitated. 

He heard it again, now a deep whisper with an echo - ' _Mustafar_.'

“Mustafar?”, he whispers, questioning he knows not who.

' _Mustafar_ ' - the voice says a little louder.

He changed his shuttle's course and took off into hyperspace hoping he didn’t imagine the voice, that it was the Force or some other power giving him direction. He'd like to ignore the alternative possibility that he's losing his frickin mind. He certainly feels batshit as of late. However, as he comes out of hyperdrive and enters the fiery planet's atmosphere, he senses her presence immediately. He follows her signature to her exact location - the facility where the legendary battle occurred between his grandfather, Darth Vader, and Obi-wan Kenobi.

Ben sets down his ship and starts to navigate the familiar buildings and catwalks, the roar of the rivers of lava below dominating the air. He's been here a numerous times, but not recently. The last news he heard was that the facility was owned by someone who had been caught laundering money for a group of gangsters. Operations were abandoned and no one's been here for over two months.

Ben hones in on Rey's presence and he senses she's in the direction of some newer structures he hasn't seen before. He makes his way through a tunnel towards the recent additions and coming out of the tunnel, the wind is knocked out off him, pain radiates across his gut. He doubles over, but manages to catch himself from falling flat on the floor with the one arm that didn't reflexively wrap out his middle. He resists the urge to vomit. He looks up and there she is and he realizes she hit him with her quarterstaff she now holds diagonal to her torso. 

“Hello, Rey.”, he finally managed to gasp out. "Good to see you too."

She looks ferocious standing there with her weapon at the ready, her skin is flushed in anger from her forehead to her chest and he notices even her ears are heated and crimson. Her hair is loose except for a small amount in front held in place by a barrette on the top of her head. The thick heated wind causes her silky tresses to wave sensuously around her head and neck. She's wearing a loose semi-sheer white top with a brown sleeveless top underneath and there's a wide beige belt around her middle. Her leather boots, also tan, end just below the knee and her white pants are made of some sort of slippery-shiny material. 

He'd be turned on if it weren't for her eyes being red from crying, the dark circles under her eyes and all the hurt rolling off her directed at him. 

"What are you doing here, Ben?"

———————————————————————————————-

REY’S POV

Mustafar. Feeling lost, she’s turned to studying the Jedi history in greater depth over the past week needing something to get her sense of connection back to the part she plays in the scheme of things. 

Everyone she cared about had either left, died or betrayed her. Finn found her talking to herself in the woods one night when she was communicating with Ben through the bond. Under Finn's scrutiny, she told him everything and he was mortified. Finn forced her to tell Poe, now the head of the Resistance, and they started prodding her to leave saying she was a danger to them. They even called her traitor.

Ben was now the only person she could turn to for support, for friendship. The bond continued even after Snoke's death. At first, they ignored each other - he still smarting from her refusal to join him, she upset that he didn't return to the light. It was impossible to ignore each other though - perhaps they didn't really want to. There became an unspoken understanding between them that neither was going to change the other. Then they just sort of enjoyed each other's company and, to her surprise and probably his too, it was wonderful. And to her delight, things did change - he did, she did, everything did.

Until that night when the bond opened to his destroyed, smoke-filled room and his eyes so furious, she barely recognized him. When she expressed concern, he called her a child. Told her how close the First Order was to crushing her and her pitiful friends. Told her she was forever naive to think he would fall for her seductions and return to the light. Then he told her she was even more naive to think she could satisfy him when he could have his pick of over millions of women across the galaxy. 

That hurt the most. 

Ben had kissed her that night Finn caught her. It was chaste and sweet, but it triggered an ache deep within her body. She had wanted some time to herself and a chance to explore the nearby wood, she found a clearing in the forest and when she sat down, the bond opened and she found Ben settling in next to her. They stared into night sky and he began pointing out the different star systems, told her the names in numerous languages. She asked him to point out the suns of Jakku and although the stars were too far to see to the naked eye, he showed her the direction they were in the black and blue swirled sky by twining his fingers with her and pointing. 

They both fell silent, but not uncomfortably, as they absorbed the breathtaking spectacle, his large hand still entangled with hers between them. Next time she turned to face Ben, his face was leaning into her, his eyes swirling with emotion, he lifted her chin up and brought his lips down to hers. It was a soft whisper of a kiss, so tender and delicate. And then he disappeared as the bond closed. 

At that moment, she finally admitted to herself that she loved him.

Knowing all of the things he had done, it had been a turbulent inner journey for her to accept her love for him. There were many people and events out of Ben's control that had turned him into Kylo Ren, though she knew he made his own choices as well. However, she started seeing and feeling changes in him and it filled her with a joy unmatched by anything she ever felt. 

And in a matter of minutes, he had cheapened everything all her feelings.

She'd plan to stay with the Resistance despite the ill feelings towards her by her comrades because she believed in the cause. Then when Ben had lashed out at her, she just broke and her faith in all things was brought to its knees. She took the Falcon and headed for the volcanic planet, not really knowing why she felt a pull to this place more than any other site she'd read about. 

She took Artoo, Threepio, BB-8 and some other droids she'd fixed up for company. BB-8 belonged to Poe, but fuck him - he didn't have her back anymore and she did most of the repairs and upgrades on the droid anyway.

The moment she walked off the ramp of the Falcon, she began her exploration. The planet was said to have been steeped in the Dark Side of the Force. She's in the place where Anakin Skywalker made his final decent into darkness, defeated and maimed by his former master. Later he built his own fortress on the planet not far from here. 

Having spent more than two hours roaming the grounds, she discovers this place feels far sadder than hostile. She wonders if the dark powers the planet held began to die when Darth Vader redeemed himself and became Anakin Skywalker once again.

She feels bereft once her exploration is complete having found little of insight. Many of her nights recently have been sleepless and she's thrilled when she comes upon a large house. It will probably have luxurious bedding inside, much better than the cots in the Falcon. 

And, oh boy, this kriffing house! Absolutely everything inside is geared towards pleasure. Sex especially, of which she had so little knowledge growing up in a desert wasteland chiefly seeking just food, water and shelter on most days.

Rey spends half the night exploring the home despite her fatigue. When she finally comes to a bedroom containing a bed that could easily fit ten people comfortably, she surrenders to sleep for what seems like almost a whole day. What wakes her is the sudden impact of his closeness like a punch in the gut.

_Ben_. 

He's here. 

He's come for her. 

And he has no right. 

No right after everything he's taken from her. She has one thing left - her independence. Her freedom to walk away. She's been a slave to her emotions in the past months and she wants to sever. She had that option, it was her last choice, and he's come to take it from her.


	2. Let’s Hit the Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben. She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her. The home Ben chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.
> 
> ———————————————————————————————————
> 
> They've made a 360 now and she's backing up. . . next to the hot tub.
> 
> And his thoughts go something like this:
> 
> Hot Tub.
> 
> Rey + Hot Tub.
> 
> Ben + Rey + Hot Tub.
> 
> Ben and Rey in the hot tub naked.

BEN’S POV

"What are you doing here, Ben?"

"Rey, nothing happened with that woman."

He approaches her cautiously and is relieved when she allows him close enough where he can take her small hand in his.

"Rey, please." He gently takes her hand and brings it to his forehead, his eyes pleading with her to look inside. "Please." 

She hesitates, but finally shuts her eyes. She sees his utter panic and despair when Rey saw him last and how he immediately left to find her. Before, backwards. . .he seeks her out - tries to find a way to slip away to find her. Before, back. . .the coup Hux and his knights were planning and rage he unleashed upon her. . . 

But he can go no further as she pulls her hand away suddenly, grabs one of his hands and brings it to her forehead and

She immediately sucks him in. He sees her friends pushing her away, calling her traitor. Before, back. . .he sees another friend presumed dead after a brutal mission. Before, back, back. . . oh, Force. . . Chewie leaving - taking his mother to a distant planet in an attempt to cure fatal illness. Before, backwards more, more. . . their first kiss under the stars, the first time she makes him laugh, the first smile they share, the first time they actually agree on something, the first time he reaches out to push stray hairs away from her face to tuck behind her ear. More, more. . . when he gave her jogan fruit cakes - her favorite - to test if they could exchange objects across the bond, when she trusted him enough to browse the ancient Jedi texts together. Backwards, backwards. . . their futile attempts to ignore each other, the agony she endured having to refuse his offer, the shock that he had murdered his master to save her. . . 

Forward. . . her comrades have gone from speaking to her with contempt to not speaking to her at all. She makes her way back to her room attempting to ignore the suspicious glances cast her way. Then she's In her room and the bond opens to his fury.

Lost, lost. . . after a lifetime of self-reliance, she had finally allowed herself to trust others. But it was fleeting. A stone skipping across the water, now sinking. She's alone again.

When Ben opens his eyes and sees tears streaming down her face, he realizes he's crying too.

"Rey, I'm. . . I'm sorry. I. . .", he doesn't get to finish because she nails him in the crotch with her knee. Right in the sweet spot. 

Then Rey takes off running on catwalk towards what looks like a large home.

It takes Ben a few minutes to recoup from her ball-smashing assault. Then he goes running after her.

He’ll always run after her.

His run gradually slows though as he approaches the main doors having a hard time taking in the sight. It’s flanked on either side by gigantic twin naked female Togruta statues lewdly thrusting out their abnormally large breasts. In addition, both statues are holding fluffy cat like creature under their bosoms, their long tails hanging down covering the Togrutas's genitalia. 

He shakes his head thinking it’s the tackiest things he’s ever seen. That is, until he steps inside. 

His eyes are immediately assaulted by a mural of what looks to be a hall inside a ship. It contains a long bar and the viewport behind everything contains a long ship with two bulb-like structures on the end. The dick-ship is floating into an oval space port. In the hall there's a wide assortment of creatures engaged in an orgy - humans, mirialans, zeltrons, more torgrutas, chiss, neimoidians, droids - is that a jawa?

_Ew_.

Most disturbing of all is the giant Hutt sprawled out in the corner with a barely dressed slave girl lying in front of him. The woman wears a collar attached to a chain and her face eerily resembles his own mother's.

_No. Don't wanna know. No. No. No. Unburn from my brain, please._

There are some things children should never know about their parents.

To Ben's left is a kitchen and to his right is what appears to be a sitting room. He turns to his right knowing she's in there. Not only because he could feel her presence, but he hears the hum of her lightsaber and the dark room has a blue glow.

_Fuck_. 

He doesn't want to fight her, but ignites his red blade for defense before pushing forward. The room contains many white couches, chairs and coffee tables. In the center is dance floor with clear panels embedded in the flooring.

REY’S POV

Rey is seething when she realizes Ben has followed her into the house. Showing him all the things she felt through the Force had made her to relive the entire episode.

She thinks fuck the quarterstaff, she’s going at him full throttle. But the truth is she doesn’t really want to hurt him, just make him go away. OK, maybe hurt him just a little. But then she wants him to go away. Far away. 

Doesn't she? 

She’s surprised to feel herself relieved when she hears him ignite his saber and sees the glow of red. At least he's going to defend himself. Maybe she can just scare him off. She can also get some aggression out while they’re going at it.

She still finds herself tasting the bitter remnants of jealousy on her tongue. It's a new feeling for Rey, at least concerning a love interest. Even though she knows nothing happened with that woman, the image still eats at her fueled by his claims that he could have his pick among millions of women. And who knows if something would have happened with that whore if they weren't interrupted by the bond opening. And really, Rey should be the one lying in his bed half-naked, touching herself, beckoning him to come ravish her.

_Whoa. . . did she really just think that?_

She shakes her head hard. It’s the house that’s got her all horned up, she decides. This fucking house. Or this house of fucking - that’s what it is, she thinks as she takes a quick glance to the mural on the wall next next to her filled naked figures dancing. 

Yeah, she’s never been so hot and bothered by him before. Right?

When Ben enters the room, she immediately attacks. While battling each other the area starts to fill with stuffing from the couches and chairs they're cutting into when one or the other misses a swing.

At one point, Ben manages to grasp both her hands above her head, awkwardly with the one still holding his saber.

"Rey, please!"

Rey struggles and growls at him. She cracks him hard in the forehead with her own, the force of which sends them both reeling backwards.

Ben falls into a control panel behind him and the whole room comes alive. 

Techno music blasts through the room, the volume ear-piercing, the bass and drumbeat bone-shattering. Blended into the music are orgasmic moans and groans.

The panels in the center of the room light up with neon colors. Images of fireworks, stars and spaceships shoot across the room. Holograms of gyrating, half-naked creatures appear throughout the room on and off. 

Rey sees to Ben's horror that there's a hologram of man wearing only a golden speedo thrusting his hips right next to him, the dancer's metallic crotch only inches from his face.

Recouping from the head-butt and the site of the disturbing hologram thrusting in his face, Ben rises, swivels around letting out a frustrating cry as he slices through the control panel. The room goes still and dark, the only light in the room is streaming in the windows from outside and sparks erupting from the severed control panel.

When he turns around he sees Rey running out of the room.


	3. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben. She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her. The home Ben chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.
> 
> ——————————————————————————————————————
> 
> They've made a 360 now and she's backing up. . . next to the hot tub.
> 
> And his thoughts go something like this:
> 
> Hot Tub.
> 
> Rey + Hot Tub.
> 
> Ben + Rey + Hot Tub.
> 
> Ben and Rey in the hot tub naked.

BEN’S POV

The next room Ben enters is a kitchen, which is odd because he saw another one on his way in not more than fifty or sixty feet away. But whatever. . . 

He's sure she's not in here - he can't feel her, but he can't help but take notice of the details of the borders at the top of the wall. They were in the previous rooms, he just didn't eye them close enough before as they look simply like a string of intertwining abstract designs flowing together - they're not. They're naked humans engaged in a series of vulgar acts all connected across the walls.

_Kriff_.

He walks into the next room and. . .

_What---the---holy---fuckIng---fuck?_

The massive room looks like opulence threw up all over it. The ceiling is high and from it six metallic chandeliers hang. The lewd daisy-chain borders adorn the top like every other room. Below that are massive maroon curtains held to each other with golden knots, except one spot on the back of the room where there's a painting of two banthas mating - the male's erection comically large. In front of that is a kitchenette (another fucking kitchen) with a long bar in front. There are slot machines, game tables, massage tables, another dance floor, various hookahs here and there, shelves of oils and sex toys. 

To top it al off, in the center of the room is an enormous fountain, at least ten feet tall. It's topped with two naked Mon Calamaris engaged in a heated tongue kiss.

_Ew_.

He stops to wonder what kind of intergalactic douchebag must have lived here and, _heeeey. . ._

A hot tub. 

Not bad. 

Suddenly, Rey comes out from behind the vile fountain, charging towards him. He thrusts out his lightsaber and she swings upward, bringing his blade closer to his upper torso. As their sabers clash he starts to realize she's no longer making any attempts to strike his body, only batting at his saber and she's not even using her full might. 

Her fury is abating.

"Rey, will you listen to me!"

They've made a 360 now and she's backing up. . . next to the hot tub.

And his thoughts go something like this:

Hot Tub.

Rey + Hot Tub.

Ben + Rey + Hot Tub.

Ben and Rey in the hot tub naked. 

_Ben sits in the hot tub leaning against the side and Rey's propped up facing away from him leaning back into his chest. He kisses, bites and sucks at her neck while sliding his wet hands up to her sweet breasts. His large hands massage her there like he's molding a sculpture, a great work of art, a sensuous, sleek, burning display of artistry. He plucks at her tight nipples and she closes her eyes and moans, tilts her head back seeking his mouth for a heated kiss._

His emotions running high, he leaks out the thought before he can reel it back in and she catches it.

Rey freezes and turns beet red. After a moment, she straightens and yells, “Fat chance, Solo!” She accentuates this by flicking her lightsaber back and forth with each syllable. 

They’re slowly circling each other again now and an image far filthier than the first flashes before him. 

_Rey kneeling on the first step of the hot tub, one leg is bent up in front of her. Ben stands behind her on the next step, hips thrusting into her trembling form. He steadies her body against his thrusts with one hand holding her hip and the other gripping her shoulder. She's moaning, gasping, he's groaning, growling. Their bodies are wet and humid from the hot tub and his cock is slick from her abundance of juices as it pummels in and out of her sex._

Ben freezes. This is not anything he conjured up. 

He gapes at her because he honestly didn't think her capable of such lurid imaginings. I mean, she's a young woman and has her needs, but, hot-kriffing-damn! It makes him want her even more, which he didn't think was possible.

Rey freezes and stares at him accusingly as if it was his thought.

He defends himself, “That one's not mine!”

She blushes furiously and her mouth opens and closes several times grasping for. . . explanations? Excuses? Retorts? Please-fuck-me-in-the-hot-tub-now-Ben?

Enjoying her frustration, Ben smirks. He starts slowly stalking towards her as she's backing up towards the nearest door - weapon held parallel to her torso.

She finally spits out, "You. . . you put that in my head!"

He cocks his head to the side. Really? That's the best she can do? 

She was able to push him out of her mind during an interrogation and penetrate his with no Force training whatsoever. Then she escaped by scrambling the brains of a stormtrooper with her untrained mind. 

_Please!_

Yeah, she clearly can't control the torrent of thoughts leaking out of her right now, but she's far too strong for him to put things in her head. He knows it. She knows it.

So Ben ignores her accusation, continues advancing towards her and as she's backing up, he's presented with another hot tub scenario. 

_Rey is on her back at the edge of the tub. He's in the water facing her, head buried between her legs. His hands are on the backs of her thighs holding them apart and pushing them towards her upper body. Both of her hands are clutching hand-fulls of dark hair. His tongue makes a broad swipe all the way up her soaked slit until his lips settle on her engorged clit, suckling her there. She's makes mmmm and ooooh noises and says his name in a desperate and breathless fashion._

Ben goes wide-eyed at her. "Fuuuuuck." He feels as if a flu-like sweat is breaking out all over his body and his breaths are becoming unbearably heavy. She's in a similar state, but her eyes dart around helplessly like she's lost in the dark. She continues backing up and the door behind her slides opens. From where he stands, he can see a huge video screen on one side of the room and facing it on the other side are couches and chairs swathed in a mismatched assortment of jungle animal furs.

Another image. 

_Ben is standing in the hot tub. Rey is on her knees in front of him. Her one hand is braced on his thigh and the other is cradling his hard, throbbing cock. She slowly licks a stripe up his manhood until she reaches the head where her lips wrap around him. He's looking down at her, mouth open, breath heavy, moaning, gasping her name reverently, a prayer to her, his sweet goddess blessing him with her generous attentions. Her mouth slides up and down his cock, slick with her saliva, all the while she looks up at him, she moans and hums._

Fuuuuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuuuuck! Now in the doorway, Ben staggers and grabs the frame with his free hand for support while taking deep breaths. He may require medical assistance. It wouldn't be so bad if he were only picking up her thoughts, but her feelings - her excitement, curiosity, desire, arousal. 

"Rey, you're killing me! You need to let me teach you how to reel in your thoughts and feelings more." 

She scoffs at him, "Phfffpt!" It's a simple word, but it speaks volumes. Actually, it's not really a word at all, it's a sound. A sound that in conjunction with a roll of her eyes says, 'Fuck you, Ben. Look at yourself.' 

Right - he let his thoughts slip too moments ago. If she only knew how many lurid thoughts he's kept from her. Many, many, many thoughts.

Rey halts her trek backwards. scowling, eyes cast downwards, shifting back and forth. Thinking. Worrying Blushing. Gnawing at her bottom lip.

She looks up at him and blurts out, "Don't like my thoughts - then go away!" 

She's hurt. Thinks he's saying her thoughts are somehow abnormal. He's forgotten her limited knowledge of sex and she doesn’t know what’s considered normal desires, if there really is such a thing. Most of her life she was just trying to survive the deserts of Jakku. She's probably learned more about sex overnight in this palace of perversion than in her whole life.

"No! I like your thoughts. I. . ." How does he explain that she just needs to reel it a little so he's not a walking hard-on when they both have lethal weapons in their hands? And she's pissed off. At him. It's really not a good combo. He feels a twinge of aggravation coming on. Does she want to fight him off or fuck him? He doesn't think it will work out so well doing both. He envisions this place marked with a plaque in the future: 'Battle site where Obi-wan Kenobi defeated Darth Vader. . . oh, and also where Ben Solo, aka Kylo Ren, and Rey of Jakku died trying to fight and fuck.'

Maybe she really does want him to go away and the thought terrifies him. Of course, she has every right to be pissed at him. But he's not going anywhere - not without her. So where does that leave them?

He supposes they can fight and then fuck, or vice versa. Even though that would be really unhealthy to try to kill other and then bang the shit out of each other, it has it's appeal. In fact, it sounds pretty fucking hot to him right now. 

Why did she have to come here of all places? He can't think straight in this den of depravity. Confusion. WTF? 

She's turned him into an aggravated, confused, walking hard-on. 

What was his point again?

Oh, right - perverse thoughts.

He takes a deep breath, pushes back at all his frustrations and attempts to explain, "I. . ."

She backs up another step and her shin bumps into a control panel and the image of a naked women consumes the video screen. The woman is tied down to a low, padded bench. Kneeling between her spread thighs is a man dressed in a stormtrooper's uniform. Well. . . at least, the top half of the uniform. His bottom half is bare, he sports a huge erection and he holds in his hand what looks like a short lightsaber. . . except. . . it's, uh, not. . .

' _I'm here to give you your lightsaber back, Jedi.'_

Rey gasps. Ben moans.

_'Yes! Yes! Give me my lightsaber! Give it to me hard!'_

Rey shoots Ben a disgusted look and thrusts her saber into the space between them.

REY’S POV

Rey couldn't help the thoughts that came to mind before - it's a little hard to not think about sex in this house. She'd spent part of the night looking over the erotic imagery and sculptures with fascination. She'd never seen the like and couldn’t help but imagine she and Ben together engaging in some of these acts. Curse him for being able to see what's in her mind! They're just thoughts and if he thinks he's getting lucky after the way he treated her, he's got another thing coming. 

When the screen comes alive with the tawdry and warped images and she hears Ben's moan, she starts at him again with her saber. They begin clashing swords as the decency-defying dialog continues in the background.

_'Oh, yeah. You're so wet for me, rebel slut.'_

They circle around each other and Rey thrusts her blade upwards against his.

' _Do you feel the Force in you now, naughty Jedi?'_

Electric red and blue continues to clash and they both stand parallel to the screen now. She can see out of the corner of her eye that the Stormtrooper is now plowing his enormous cock into the helpless woman.

' _Oh, stars! Your weapon is soooo big! Yes! Yes!'_

Rey advances on Ben and he begins to walk back towards the door on the opposite side of the room.

' _I'm going to make you explode like the Death Star, Jedi.'_

Suddenly, Ben freezes, lowers his weapon and stares at the screen. She looks over to see a small man making his way into the scene, his costume covering everything but his little erection bobbing as he walks. He's dressed as an Ewok.

_What-the-effing-kriff?!_

' _I hope you saved some energy for my little friend here, Jedi.'_

It's more than Rey can take. She spins around screaming and makes a broad stroke with her blade slicing through the control box and the display goes black. However, she's also cut one of the braces holding up the screen and it starts to creak and fall forward - towards her.

Suddenly she's pulled through the air away from the falling screen and her backside is flush to Ben's front. A strong arm is around her middle and she's pulled out of the room while the screen crashes on top of tacky furniture.

They're now in a hallway trying to regain their breath. He still has his arm wrapped around her middle, keeping her glued to his body and she feels his erection pressed into her backside. This could be from the earlier thoughts she revealed or from her body pressed against his, but Ewok porn fresh in her mind, she yells out, "Pervert!"

She elbows him in the ribs with her right arm while stomping on his left foot with her own and spins around to to face him bringing her blade in front of her. She starts backing into the next room.


	4. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben. She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her. The home Ben chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————
> 
> They've made a 360 now and she's backing up. . . next to the hot tub.
> 
> And his thoughts go something like this:
> 
> Hot Tub.
> 
> Rey + Hot Tub.
> 
> Ben + Rey + Hot Tub.
> 
> Ben and Rey in the hot tub naked.

BEN’S POV

And now they’re in. . . . another kitchen? _Seriously?_ Did anyone get any work done around here or did they just eat and fuck? 

Oh, right - they were also laundering money for galactic mobsters. How productive. Actually, it doesn't sound like a bad life at all - except for the part where they all got arrested and will die in jail.

This kitchen is filled with many counters, shelves and crates of food. There's not a lot of room to move, so they both stand in the same spots while their blades clash over and over. The battle now in a sad state, if you can call it a battle at all. It's been reduced to what looks like two children swatting sticks at each other in an imaginary sword fight. 

Ben thinks to himself, she doesn't really want to kill me. How odd that it's a delightful thought - as if she just winked or blew a kiss at him. His heart swells (as well as other things) and he just has to have her.

Seeing an opening when she swings at his blade far to the right, he grabs the wrist of her hand holding her saber and forces it above her. He extinguishes his blade, tosses it to the floor and grabs her free hand. He pushes her against the table island she stands in front of and kisses her. Hard.

Ben's first kiss was actually Rey's first kiss.

It was very tame. 

He wants this kiss to convey all of the passion, devotion and need he feels for her. 

At first, their lips are barely open and there's little motion as he's smashed his face into hers - maybe a little too hard. 

He eases back a bit and starts to slowly move his lips against hers. At first she struggles, backing her head as much as she can and he tangles his gloved hands in her soft hair holding her in place. 

Her resistance is short-lived and his heart does a happy-dance when he hears her blade extinguish and clatter to the floor as she wraps her arms around his neck. She begins sensuously sliding her own lips against his and they work together to figure this kissing thing out - getting used to changing angles without bumping noses, he boldly works strong lips over her slack ones and then they switch roles, breaking away for a quick breath of air before diving in again. 

He starts opening his mouth more and prods his tongue against her lips to get her to do the same. And, hallelujah, she opens the gates and allows his tongue into the haven of her pretty little mouth. She's makes little mmmmmmm and ohhhhhh noises into his mouth that are making him absolutely fucking insane.

He starts kissing along her jawline to her ear where he sucks the lobe into his mouth. "Rey", he whispers hotly in her ear. He makes his way down her throat and she angles her neck to give him more access, her head now over his shoulder.

Suddenly she tenses up and he realizes a second too late that something is really setting her off.

_His. . . cloak?_

Rey shoves him away and Force pushes him backwards, sending him crashing into a set of shelves, but not before delivering a left hook to his cheek right smack dab where his scar is that she gave him.

Good Gods, woman. Can a guy catch a break? They were just making out like teenagers and now he's sitting atop broken shelves. He tastes blood in his mouth and realizes the inside of his cheek is slightly cut when it was thrust into his teeth by Rey's fist.

Fortunately, this set of shelves is mostly empty. However one shelf above him, unstable from the crash slides off its hinges and deposits a glass jar on the counter next to him, cracking the container open. What smells like jogan fruit preserves drips down the side of his face and onto his shoulder. The juice on his face begins to drip down his neck as well.

An image comes to him of Rey licking the purple preserves off his cheek and neck. Another one he didn't conjure. He looks up to see Rey's face and it's pure passion - her lips are swollen from their kissing, her hair is disheveled from his fingers running through it, she's panting, her eyelids half-closed and any flesh exposed is flushed. She holds onto the counter behind her for dear life as though she'll fall if she lets go and just disintegrate after that.

She looks absolutely delicious and he grins up at her in a predatory fashion.

He slowly removes one of his gloves with his teeth, throws it to the floor, sticks his finger in the sweet, sticky, purple mess on his shoulder and puts it in his mouth slowly sucking the juice off his finger. All the while his eyes bore into hers.

"Sweet. But not as sweet as you'll taste, I imagine."

At first she looks confused, mortified, as if he's actually going to eat her, like a cannibal. Even though she had that hot-tub cunniingus fantasy going before, what he means by tasting her doesn't sink in right away. Then her gaze shifts upwards as she scans the lewd borders adorning the walls and it clicks in. 

And she swoons. 

He's actually never understood exactly what was meant when anyone referred to a woman swooning. The grammatical definition vague. She moans softy, her face goes completely slack, her whole body shivers, her knees buckle and he swears he can smell her arousal from across the room with her fully clothed.

Now he knows - he's made Rey swoon.

And from this point on, even as she's backing into the next room, even as she calls her saber to her and ignites it. . .

No matter what happens, he knows. . .

He’s got her. 

One word permeates his entire being as gets up moving towards her, his hungry eyes focused on his prey.

_Mine._

REY’S POV

Rey wants nothing more than to melt into him when he kisses her. He starts raining kisses over her jaw, nibbles on her earlobe and down her neck. Her head now over his shoulder, she smells the faint odor of a woman's perfume. It's from that whore she saw putting her hands all over him. 

She knows nothing happened with her - he wasn't interested in the slightest, but it spikes her jealousy enough and brings the whole previous ugly episode back to her thoughts. The things he said to her and here she is melting into a puddle of goo for him from a few kisses. She feels her lack of resolve mocking her and he's the current source of her inner turbulence. Her fury renewed, she punches him in the face and Force pushes him away.

Ben crashes into a set of shelves. One shelf teeters above him and when it finally gives, it slides down depositing a jar of jogan fruit preserves on the table next to him. It breaks and the fruit and juices start drizzling down his face and next.

Although she's still angry, she's reeling from the way he kissed her and and she has to urge to lick the sweet, sticky preserves off his face and neck and. . .

_Dammit!_ She knows by the grin on his face that he caught that thought. 

His grin widens as he takes in her aroused state. The punch she delivered must've caused an abrasion inside his mouth as there are slight tinges of blood in his teeth. He looks downright wolfish, the devilish glean in his eyes, his thick hair disheveled in all the right ways from their cat and mouse game through the house.

When he makes the suggestion that she would be tastier than than sugary syrup dripping down his cheek, at first she's confused. Then when the implication hits her, she thinks she's either going to pass out, burst into flames or melt into the floor. Maybe all three.

He's the predator.

And she's his prey.

The question hanging heavy in the air is - does she want to get caught?

_Yes. Yes, she does._

And yet she calls her saber to her trembling hands, ignites it to hold in front her while walking backwards through the closest door. His grin falters, yet he still looks confident. Smug really (she should punch him again).

She's never felt so excited, so alive. 

And yet so helpless.

Ben calls his own saber to his hand and ignites it while he follows her.

As she backs into a room of game tables, he advances and opens his mind to her completely. His physical desire for her intense, but beyond that his emotional affection for her is mind-blowing. It makes her skin tingle like electricity is flowing over its surface and her heart aches and feels three times its size. It excites her. It scares her.

Rey jumps backwards up onto the first table, weapon at the ready. Ben his lightsaber in front of him cautiously and keeps walking slowly towards her. 

He's scared too. His desire for her has made him vulnerable in every way. Every day he finds it harder and harder to taper it down, to keep it secret. From others and from himself.

She jumps to the next table and he follows again.

She felt powerless to his previous attentions, but she now realizes he's just as powerless to her attentions as well.

She leaps to the next table and lets her weapon dangle in her hand at her side. Seeing this, he lowers his blade to his side as well and walks towards her. When he's close enough, she crouches down, fists her hand in his shirt and brings his lips forward to slam against her own.

Her kiss is wild, untamed. When she runs her tongue along his blood-tinged teeth, it's his turn to tremble. And he whimpers. She's never been more delighted by a single sound in her life.

When she starts nibbling at his bottom lip, he attempts to put his free hand around her and she backs out of his grasp. She jumps off the table, gives him a little smile and begins walking backwards as she puts her blade in front of her. There's really nothing combative about her pose though. If anyone else came onto the scene at this moment, they'd think she had no business wielding a lightsaber.

Ben looks bereft and confused at first, but when he takes in the site of her smile, he smiles too and begins advancing towards her once again.

Rey feels playful, sexy, powerful. She's the reason he flew across the galaxy. She's the reason he took down his master. She's the reason he's looking at her like she's a tray of decadent desserts and he doesn't know where to start. She's not paying attention. . .

"Oof." The back of her head collides with a control panel embedded in a column to the left of the nearest door and it whizzes open. She closes her eyes and rubs the back of her head. She quickly recoups and opens her eyes to see Ben staring in the room in shock, mouth agape.

She looks inside. The room is a strange assortment of leather, latex and metal. Cuffs hang from the ceiling and whips hang from the walls. Most disturbing of all though is a mannequin sporting a Wookie costume, the crotch cut-out just like the Ewok outfit in that horrid video and around its neck is a wide leather collar with spikes all over it and it's connected to a chain-link leash.

Emblazoned in gold across the front of the collar are the words 'Wookie-Nookie'.

When she catches Ben's eyes, she says, "Uh, no."

He shakes his head, "No. Me either."

"Good."

"Good?" 

He looks hopeful and it takes her a moment to process - he's asking if her affirmation means he might take her to bed tonight.

Her response is a wide grin. She extinguishes her saber, clips it to her belt and takes off running down the hall, giggling as she goes through the another door to the next room.

Does she want to get caught?

_Yes. Yes, she does._

_Catch me, Ben._


	5. The Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben. She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her. The home Ben chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.
> 
> —————————————————————————————————————
> 
> They've made a 360 now and she's backing up. . . next to the hot tub.
> 
> And his thoughts go something like this:
> 
> Hot Tub.
> 
> Rey + Hot Tub.
> 
> Ben + Rey + Hot Tub.
> 
> Ben and Rey in the hot tub naked.

BEN’S POV

Ben is thrown off by her running away - she's always throwing him off. Wait. . . did she just giggle? He grins and takes off after her.

_Oh, yeah. The game’s afoot._

The room he follows her into is swathed in blacks and purples. Couches, chairs and coffee tables are arranged in sections throughout the room. 

The only thing that seems out of place in the room is the golden form of C3-P0, who sits unmoving in a chair in the corner - looks like he's been shut off. 

Thank Gods for that.

A large fireplace is centered on the wall he's facing. One side of the room exits out onto an enormous deck, the wall and door being completely windowed.

In front of this, Rey awaits, gnawing on her bottom lip. He grins and goes after her and a chase ensues around coffee tables, leaping over chairs, stepping on couch cushions. Rey giggles the whole time. When she looses her footing as she rounds the table in front of the fireplace, he catches her.

Ben pulls her flush against his body, her little bottom wiggling right where he wants it. He groans as he starts kissing her from her temple down her cheek and then the column of her throat. When he reaches the junction where her neck meets her shoulder, he pushes the fabric of her blouse to the side and suckles and bites her there.

Rey is writhing against him. She reaches back with one hand to run her fingers through his thick hair. Her other hand is gripping his hip, bunching up the cloth there and pulling it towards her while she nestles her bottom against his erection.

It's pure bliss.

They're completely oblivious to anything but each other and that's why it's so easy for R2-D2 to roll up behind Ben and zap him in the ass.

"Owww!"

Rey leaves his arms (no!) and twirls around to see what happened. 

Ben spins around, but not before Artoo delivers another painful shot of electricity to his buttocks. Ben brings the fabric of his cape to his front to two smoldering holes forming on the garment. 

A door opens and there's a cacophony of electrical whirls and beeps as three other droids come whizzing out. The first is BB-8 followed by a little imperial box droid. Hovering above them both is something that looks like a floating, metal eyeball with a glowing red iris.

Ben lets out an angry cry in their direction and they immediately start whizzing away out through the door into the game room. 

Rey points her unlit lightsaber at Ben. "Don't you dare hurt my droids!"

Ben has an urge to tell her that Artoo and Threepio are not her droids - that they are more his by rights, but he thinks better of it. Instead he looks at her, his eyebrows raise and he brings up his hands in front of him in a surrendering gesture.

Now the only droid that remains in the room is R2, seemingly unfazed by Ben's outburst.

"R2!" Rey calls and he rolls closer.

"R2, please go to the game room with the other droids."

He doesn't budge. He's currently facing the fireplace that is flanked by Rey and Ben on either side. On the mantle is an obscene phallic sculpture - a huge obsidian cock with a tiny naked woman wrapped around it.

A low worried hum comes out of the droid. His head swivels towards Ben. Then back to the phallic statue. Then to Rey. Then back to the phallic statue. Ben. Phallic Statue. Rey. Phallic Statue. Ben. Phallic Statue. Rey.

"Bloop-be-doop, beep-doo-thwat-thwat!"

Rey blushes bright red. "That's none of your business! Now, off you go!"

R2 makes a series of obnoxious noises that pretty much sound like robotic flatulence while he rolls off through the door. 

Alone again, he puts the indignity of being zapped in the ass by an astromech behind him.

_Back to business._

He's dismayed when Rey once again ignites her lightsaber and thrusts it in front of her. Then she catches her bottom lip in her teeth while the corners of her turn upwards. And she giggles again. 

Gods, how he loves the sound of her giggling.

She still wants to play and he's up for it - in more ways than one.

Ben lights his saber and starts following her lead out onto the deck. However, she does nothing more than hold her blade in front of her and continue her journey backwards though. It's as if she's suddenly mesmerized by the power of the moment, sensing it's nearing its crescendo. 

He feels it too.

On the deck now, the wind seems stronger on this side of the house and his cloak violently flutters behind him. 

Rey's stops her trek backwards and her eyes narrow.

Suddenly, he feels her using the Force to undo the clasp of his cloak and it flies down into the rivers of lava far below. He hears a distant fizzle as the garment is briefly set afire and then melts into the hot currents. 

Is this the way she’s going to undress him? He wouldn’t mind except the part where his cloths are incinerated.

“Whatta. . . what was that?”

She points her saber at him, “That whore touched it. You can get a new one!”

_Ahhhhhhaaa!_

_My, my. Aren’t we possessive?_

He thinks he may have leaked that thought because he hears from her mind, almost as an answer: That’s right, Ben Solo. I’m the only allowed to touch you like that.

He couldn’t agree more. He grins, this time it borders on goofy as he feels like a kid in a candy store. 

Scratch that - he feels like a kid who lives in a candy store. 

Scratch that - he feels like he is a candy store. 

Fuck it, he just feels really, really, really good.

REY’S POV

Rey had previously felt shame over her jealousy, but Ben seems absolutely elated by her possessiveness. In fact, he looks quite deranged as he comes at her while she backs up into the bedroom.

The bedroom. The enormity of it fills her up to bursting. 

This is really happening. 

She feels a delicious pull in her abdomen she's never felt before. Yes, she's touched herself before and brought herself to orgasm, but this feeling deep within her cunt feels primal, uncontrollable. A spasm tugging upwards. It's almost separate from the self she knows in her mind. Her body knows it will soon welcome Ben's cock inside and it twitches in anticipation and prepares itself on its own.

Time seems to move slower and thicker than the lava rivers outside as the space between her the bed behind her lessens. 

Ben's expression has shifted to one of pure need - it's hypnotic. He's so focused on her, he pays attention to little else. Including the head of the tauntaun rug he's about to trip over.

"Kriff!"

There's a loud thud as Ben's hands and knees hit the floor as he unceremoniously falls forward. 

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I. . ." Ben starts to rise, but then he stills at the sight of a lightsaber six inches from his face.

Rey stands over him, her chin held high, looking down at him with a triumphant smirk.

"I win."

He gives her one single chuckle.

"Yes. Yes, you do."

She turns off her saber and tosses it to the floor. She grabs him by his shirt and using both her hands and the Force she brings his lips to hers.

Time goes from flowing lava to fire as they kiss in a frenzy.


	6. Light & Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben. She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her. The home Ben chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.
> 
> —————————————————————————————————————————-
> 
> Now that primal, uncontrollable thing deep in her is howling, pulse thrumming, flesh trembling in need, salivating. It needs to be sated, satisfied. Fed. 

BEN’S POV

Dizzy, drunk. It’s a dream come true. No - it’s better than a dream. Because it's not a dream. She's here. Solid in his arms. Her lips are strong, but pliant. More pliant as time passes. Wet and soft. So soft.

After what seems like hours, Rey breaks away and rolls her head from side to side uncomfortably, frowning a little.

“I think my neck might break.”

He chuckles and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Hang on and put your legs around me, sweetheart.”

Ben grabs her backside to hold her up and her legs wrap around his middle. He kneads the flesh of her behind in his hands and. . . _oohhh_ , she likes that. She practically purrs and dives into his neck to suck and lick at his pulse.

With a writhing Rey clinging to him, he walks to the nearby vanity and props her up on the edge. She slides her hips against him shamelessly, sensuously drags her core over his cock again and again. Even with all their layers of clothing, he can feel how hot she is there.

His sense of urgency abates in light of hers. He wants to revel in her desperation for this. For him. Savor it over his tongue like a dense, red wine. Watch her writhe and moan under his attentions for as long as possible.

He's going to make love to Rey. This is not something to be rushed.

He holds her hips and backs his own away. A whine escapes from her throat. 

It's adorable.

Feasting on the flesh of her throat near her ear, he whispers in a deep and honey-coated tone, "Ya know, you're not supposed to do that, _Jedi_."

"Whaaaa?", she responds breathlessly.

"Use the Force for own. . . personal. . . pleasure.", he teases referring to her move lifting him off the floor to smash his lips into hers. The words are interspersed by hot open-mouthed kisses to her neck. He's really the last person who should quote Jedi code to Rey. His Rey. His sexy little Force-Sensitive. Whom he's discovering is sensitive in so many wonderful places.

She pulls back to look at him, glassy-eyed. "Shut up and take off this shirt."

Can't argue with that.

The garment flies over his head and Rey's hot little hands are immediately on his naked chest. He doesn't think he's felt anything more fantastic in his life. . . _oh, wait_. . . her mouth has joined the party. _Kriff_. She kisses and licks definitive trails over his torso as if she had already mapped out a practiced attack. Perhaps she did. The thought makes his skin feel unbearably hot.

He tugs at her shirt. "You too."

He helps her take this off and the sleeveless top underneath to find her with no breast band beneath - her breasts instantly bobbing into view. He realizes the undershirt had been bulky and probably provided its own support in the area.

He takes a moment to admire her. Her tits are round and pert topped with dusky brown nipples, pebbled points in the center surrounded by crinkled circles. He places his hands on her waist and slowly brings his hands up over her ribcage towards her chest. 

Finally he has the weight of each breast in his hands and she arches her back and pushes her chest further into his palms. He marvels at how soft and supple she is there and begins a slow massage and lowers his head to take one perfect, pebbled nipple into his mouth. She trembles and starts to make those oooooo and mmmm noises.

Ben alternates between sucking and licking the tight bud, every now and then adding a few gentle nibbles. She tastes fresh and crisp, like apples, combined with an earthy flavor that he decides is uniquely Rey. While keeping up his oral ministrations, he massages and plucks at her other breast. He switches to work his mouth on the other peak. Rey fists her hands in his hair, little fingers clenching and unclenching.

He works his way back up to her neck and presses his naked chest against hers. It feels fucking amazing. He takes a peak over her shoulder at the mirror behind her to take in the view of her slim, naked back. Her spine moves like a serpent, her shoulder blades like wings and his caressing hands look impossibly large on her form.

He prefers they move things to the bed when they finally couple this first time, but he wonders if she'll let him take her from behind later in front of the mirror.

A loud groan emerges from Rey - she must’ve caught that.

“Bed. . . the bed.”, she whispers insistently.

“Not yet. Be patient, little one.” He steps back to remove her shoes and socks. Then those slippery-shiny pants. "I like these.", he tells her as the tight fabric is peeled off revealing every inch of her long legs.

Now she only wears a pair of beige panties. He leans in to place a kiss just below her belly button while he caresses her sex over the damp fabric of her underwear with his fingers.

Looking up he asks, "Can I kiss you here, Rey?"

She looks like she might faint, which he really hopes she doesn't because he doesn't think he can wait another minute to taste her. No point if she's not awake for it.

She nods and mouths 'yeah', though no sound comes out.

With her underwear still on, Ben places one kiss on her mons. He takes a second to breath in her heady aroma before placing firm kisses down her sex. Then he opens his mouth wide, almost covering her whole pussy over the fabric. He simply breathes on her for a few moments and then uses his tongue to lick her over the sodden panties.

Rey grabs the sides of her underpants, pulling down and squirming. "Off!" 

"Mmmmnnnn . .Off, off, offoffoff!" He smiles against her sex. Apparently this is the only way she can express that she wants the barrier removed between her pussy and his mouth. He thinks to himself smugly, 'One word sentences - good.'

He helps her slide off the soaked underwear and her sex is now bared before him - so pink and small and juicy. He's seen his fair share of pictures and holovids, but nothing compares to the glistening and swollen site before him. She's perfect. And it's Rey - his Rey. And he made her this wet, this needy. It takes all his self-control not to remove his pants and take her right now on the vanity.

Ben starts working on her by mimicking the action in her hot tub fantasy and slowly licks her from the bottom of her slit up to her clit and gives it an experimental suck.

She shrieks and bucks into his face. He wraps his arms under her legs, hands around her baby-soft thighs, holding her still and open to his exploration.

He works his tongue into her slick passage as far as he can. Her juices are tangy and smokey. He laps at her, drinking more of her in. His thirst unquenchable. He moans into her pussy as he devours her and she shivers from head to toe.

He suckles each inner lip into his mouth marveling at how smooth the silky flesh is on his tongue. Then he focuses his attention on that little bundle of nerves atop her sex. It's swollen and red, the fleshy hood peeled back - almost proud in its appearance, but throbbing with need. A glistening bean calling for his attentions.

He experiments with different strokes and angles gauging her reactions closely. Swirls his tongue around the engorged bud, jostles it from side to side, flicking it up and down.

He finally settles into a rhythm of flicking and sucking. _Flick, flick, flick, flick, suck._

_Flick, flick, flick, flick, suck._

_Flick, flick, flick, flick, suck._

Her thighs begin to quake under his hands, she arches her back, she pulls his hair - it's painful, but he doesn't care. She throws her head back. 

No. No, he doesn't want that. He needs to see her face when he makes her come.

He backs away and she whines. "Look at me, Rey."

She looks down. Her face is the perfect picture of pleasure - mouth open, lips trembling and wet, cheeks flushed red, a heated sweat breaking out on her brow.

"I want you to watch while I make you come." 

She makes a noise he can't quite describe - it's like all her mmmm's and ooooh's and whines and moans are combined into one erotic plea. His cock twitches in response. He so painfully hard now it feels like if he doesn't get his pants off at some point soon, they might just bust open.

He gives her clit a single quick lick awaiting her answer.

"Can you do that for me, sweetheart?" 

She nods frantically and he resumes. When he feels her thighs quaking again, he purses his lips around her clit, presses his tongue firmly against her and sucks hard at the same time. 

She bucks wildly under his mouth, her breath catches momentarily and then she cries out. Her whole body twitches and writhes.

It's amazing to watch. In this moment he sees she is light - blazing and hot. She is life - all things alive and free.

Most of all - she is his and he is hers.

He rides out her orgasm still suckling, only disengaging when her head falls back on the mirror, her shoulders slump bonelessly and she lets out the softest of sighs. He places kisses around her sex while she recoups - on her mons, her thighs, the creases where her legs meet her pelvis.

She runs her hands through his hair gently, occasionally caressing his forehead and cheeks. 

Finally she sits up.

"Take me to bed, Ben."

He stands up, but instead of pulling back and picking her up, he keeps Rey's thighs on his shoulders, his hands cupping up her back for support, her behind resting in his elbows.

She yelps in surprise. Her hands flail about and finally land on his head, gripping his hair being there little else to grasp for purchase.

She starts to giggle uncontrollably. "What are you doing, Ben?"

He doesn't answer, just grins up at her and then rubs his nose into her oversensitive flesh. She lets out a hiss followed by another yelp.

"Put me down! This can't possibly be comfortable for you!"

Actually, he thinks he could walk around all day like this - with Rey's wet pussy in his face. It would make it a little difficult to fly his ship. Maybe do forms. Eat. OK - so he couldn't do it all day. But it would be fun to try. His shoulders are starting to ache a bit though.

What snaps him back to reality is Rey curling her torso over his head and saying in a sultry whisper, "Ben, please take me to bed. I need to feel you inside me."

In an instant, he lifts her from his shoulders and tosses her on the bed.

REY’S POV

Although amused, Rey feels very unstable atop Ben's shoulders. What if he should drop her? She's not exactly at the top of her game after that mind-blowing orgasm. Ordering him to stop doesn't seem to work, so she switches tactics.

"Ben, please take me to bed. I need to feel you inside me."

Well, _that_ gets his attention.

In a flash, she's off his shoulders and on her back bouncing on the mattress, her hair flying about her head. He stands at the end of the bed, between her spread legs, discarding his remaining clothes. She props herself up on her elbows to watch and. . . 

. . . he's _huuuuuuuge_.

She should've known he'd be massive - he's massive everywhere else. Trepidation comes over her and she starts to close her legs. How is _that_ supposed to fit inside _her_? She knows logically it's possible - after all, that large man she just saw in the porn video was inside that woman, she was small and seemed to be enjoying herself. She even knows babies come out that way. Still she bites her lips in worry and begins to close her legs.

His looks at her concerned. “Rey?”

“I’ve. . . I’ve never, er, done this before.”

“Neither have I.”

_Oh._

_Oh, wow._

"Oh."

So this is new to both of them. 

"We'll go slow - take our time.", he reassures her softly.

That eases her tension. Plus she reminds herself this is Ben. He cares about how she feels - he’s not going to hurt her. In fact, he’s done nothing in the bedroom so far but please her. Please her a lot. A whole lot. A whole lotta lot.

She parts her legs again and he climbs up on the bed, but not in between her knees. He lays to the side of her, his stiff cock pressed against her hip. 

She reaches for him timidly. When she does touch him, he sucks in a breath and freezes.

His flesh is hard, but silky smooth. His cock is the same color as the rest of his skin, but pinkish. She holds the heavy weight of him in her hand, her fingers not touching around the girth and it feels as though he swells more under her hand and gets pinker. 

He bucks into her palm. Fluid is leaking from the tip of the mushroomed head, some of which has made a glistening streak across her hip.

"I thought, uh. . . stuff only came out when. . . when. . . "

He groans deep in his chest. Her curiosity appears to be exciting him.

"It's, uh, pre-cum. The, uh. . . aaaahh. . . more excited I get, the. . . more there is. . . _unnhhhhnn_ "

Ooooh, she likes that sound! She begins to slowly stroke him, more fluid emerges from the tip. She moves her fingers over cock head delicately, the wetness gradually covering her hands and it makes it easier to move her hand up and down his shaft. His whole body shudders and he grabs her wrist to still her. He looks pained.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, no, no. It's good. . . too good. Won't last long."

"Huh?"

"Ummm. . . men don't, uh, recoup like women.. . .it'll take time for me to hard again."

"Oh." She feels relief.

Ben leans in until they're noses just touch. "I wanna be inside you when I come."

Ben kisses her and strokes her breasts and belly before drifting his hand lower into her slick folds. He pushes a finger inside her, moving it in and out. Then he adds a second. She feels a slight pinching, but it dissipates quickly and soon all she can feel is the delicious slide of Ben's fingers pushing in, pulling out.

She tenses up when he begins to enter her with a third finger.

Ben stills his hand and leans in to kiss the shell of her ear. "Relax.", he whispers. "Relax, my love."

It doesn’t go unnoticed that the term of endearment is the first time he's verbally expressed his love to her. It fits her to bursting inside, but for reasons she can’t quite explain, she doesn’t show it outwardly in this moment. It does help her relax though.

When she's ready, she pushes her hips forward onto his fingers and he resumes. They work in tandem now, her pelvis thrusting, his hand stroking, and the pain fades.

Now that primal, uncontrollable thing deep in her is howling, pulse thrumming, flesh trembling in need, salivating. It needs to be sated, satisfied. _Fed_. 

And then she remembers. . .

Babies. And there are things. . . things that stop that. She saw them on the dresser.

"Ben, wait!"


	7. See Touch Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben. She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her. The home Ben chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.
> 
> ———————————————————————————————————
> 
> She wants to touch. 
> 
> She brings her hand down to where they're joined. Her fingertips lightly press against where his cock is pummeling into her body. He slows his pace a little while she does this so her little fingers can better feel around and get the tactile satisfaction she needs. She feels their soaked pubic hairs contrasted to the slick silkiness of their engorged, trembling flesh.
> 
> She wants to taste. 
> 
> She brings her slickened fingers to her mouth, her tongue peeks out for a quick lick and Ben moans at the sight. It's tangy, salty. A delight on her tongue. Because it's them - the flavor unique to she and him. Together.

BEN’S POV

Ben can feel the muscles inside Rey's cunt gradually relax around his fingers. He thinks he'll die if he isn't inside her soon. When she starts thrusting herself up into his hand, she feels ready to him.

Then her eyes widen - a slight panic in her gaze.

"Ben, wait!"

What? Wait? Why? No. Please, no.

"Ben, over there. . . the dresser. . . over there. . ."

She's having problems thinking clearly and, therefore getting out what she wants to say and his over-aroused brain is having a problem trying to guess. Both of their thoughts are a mess like pots of water boiling over and they're both having trouble absorbing and acknowledging their combined feelings. She needs to focus her thoughts and speak the words. It doesn't matter what it is as long as she gets it out - he'd pretty much do anything for her right now. 

"Ben. . . the dresser, Ben. . ."

The dresser? Yes, the dresser. _I will bring my woman the dresser!_ , his thinks, and considers using the Force to bring the object over. 

_Wait_. . . . that's probably not what she's trying to say. Makes no sense. Does she want to go to the dresser? Have sex there? Yeah, he had that thought in mind for later, but she looks so lovely spread out on the bed before him right now. A sensuous feast laid out in front of him - only for his taking.

"On the dresser. . . there are things. . . things. . . shots."

_Oh!_

Ben rushes over to the dresser at light speed. There are about twenty small boxes stacked up, red and pink labels adorning them that read, _'Oh, Baby, No Baby'_. He grabs one and dashes back to the bed, kneels next to her and opens the package and removes the syringe. 

He pats the side of her thigh lightly, "It goes here."

She nods. He gives her the shot quickly, all the better that it's fast. Rey winces and her thigh tenses. Ben discards the empty syringe in a trash bin next to the bed. 

Returning to her side, he caresses the now red spot of the injection with his thumb, petting her. Then he leans down and tenderly places a series of soft kisses there and all around the area. He does this leisurely as if his only whim is to coddle and comfort her all night and he doesn't have a raging hard-on poking his belly.

When he looks up, there are tears in her eyes.

———————————————————————————

REY’S POV

Ben's display of tenderness is almost too much. The largeness of his adoration rolls over her, wraps around her and holds her like a newborn to its mother's bossom. Rey feels like her heart may burst out of her chest. 

She's never felt so open, so vulnerable to anyone, yet so safe. It's new and strange and wonderful. Her eyes start to water and a tear rolls down her cheek. When he looks up at her, she worries he may not understand.

But there's nothing but understanding in his eyes.

He hovers over her, wipes away the tear, kisses her softly and says, "I know." They nod in unison and his lips press against hers languidly. At the same time, she feels the kiss of his cock head at her slick entrance. She gasps into his mouth and he pulls back to look into her eyes, questioning.

"Yes." She answers in a whisper and he pushes forward.

There's pain - the feeling of impalement, invasion. There's pleasure - the slide of his sensitive flesh against her sensitive flesh. There's something that's both pain and pleasure - a delicious, decadent stretch. 

He enters her slowly, pausing frequently to check her reactions. She's grateful for it. Not only as it gives her time to adjust, but also because she wants to savor every inch of him as he pushes into to her for the first time. She wants to memorize this moment. Welcoming him into her body; the feel of muscle giving way and parting for his insistent, hard cock; the way he looks at her like she can't possibly be real - too good to be true.

The only sound in the room is of their heavy breaths and her gasps and oooohhs. She can sense that he staves off making any noise for now, his focus entirely on her.

Then he's finally imbedded in her to the hilt, pelvises glued together, his testicles resting against her backside. He buries his head into the crook of her neck and moans. She grips his shoulder blades and sighs in contentment.

They are one and it is bliss.

She wouldn't have thought it would be, but she loves feel of his heavy body pressing her into the mattress. She feels safe. Protected. Loved. She hums and wraps her legs around him. 

A minute later she begins to feel him tremble from the effort to be still. He's waiting. 

He's waiting for her.

And she's ready.

She removes him from his hiding place in her neck by taking his face into her hands and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Make love to me, Ben.", she says prompting him to move.

With his eyes connected to hers, he slowly withdraws from her until only his cock head rests inside her sex. She feels bereft, empty. But it's only for a second. He thrusts back in and she's whole again.

His hips begin to settle into a steady rhythm. She reciprocates with small thrusts in tandem with his. She thinks the sight must be intoxicating. Then she realizes, she doesn't have to imagine it - it's right there. 

She wants to see. 

She gently pushes at his chest. "I wanna see." He nods and braces himself a little higher above her with one arm and the other goes behind her backside tilting her pelvis forward. They look down together to where they're joined and moan simultaneously at the sight. 

She reaches down to flatten her hand on her mons and places her middle and ring fingers on either side of her vulva. She tugs upwards on the flesh. Her engorged clit comes into better view - red, wet, ripe and trembling. Behind that is Ben's cock, slick and hard, caressing and stretching her pink folds with every thrust. 

She sees a slight hint of blood mingled in her juices that coat his cock. It's from her broken hymen - she knows this much. She's not disgusted or disturbed by the sight of it. How could she be? It's a product of their lovemaking and therefore beautiful.

She wants to touch. 

She brings her hand down to where they're joined. Her fingertips lightly press against where his cock is pummeling into her body. He slows his pace a little while she does this so her little fingers can better feel around and get the tactile satisfaction she needs. She feels their soaked pubic hairs contrasted to the slick silkiness of their engorged, trembling flesh.

She wants to taste. 

She brings her slickened fingers to her mouth, her tongue peeks out for a quick lick and Ben moans at the sight. It's tangy, salty. A delight on her tongue. Because it's them - the flavor unique to she and him. Together. 

She sucks each glistening digit into her mouth. Then she reaches down again gathers more of the slickness. Tentatively, she brings her slick fingers up to Ben's mouth, already open and panting. Her fingers are immediately welcomed into the warm cavern of his mouth and he swirls his tongue around each finger and moans.

Before she can remove the digits from his lips, he catches her fingers gently in his teeth. He grins down at her playfully. She rewards him with a smile just as bright and mischievous. Ben picks up the pace and a wet slapping noise fills the air. He tilts her pelvis forward more and it feels like his cock touches that primal thing inside her now on every stroke. It sings in grunts and groans and dances wildly to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

He becomes very vocal as things escalate. A perfect litany of erotica, filth, love, tenderness, possessiveness - all spoken in his breathy baritone. She loves it - lusts over it. Lusts for it. 'So tight.' 'So sweet.' 'Soft.' 'Perfect. You're perfect.' 'Gonna kiss every inch of you.' 'Rey, my Rey.' 'Mine, you're mine.' 'Wanna fuck you forever.' 'Mmmm, you like that.' 'Want you to come on my cock, baby.' 'That's it, my love.' 'Come on, sweetheart.' 'Come for me. Only me.'

His hand has come around her body and rests on her mound. His thumb dips down and makes soft, wet swirls around her engorged bud. It doesn't take much. Seconds later a high-pitch wail emerges from her throat. It sounds like pain. It isn't. She bucks and shivers and quakes. Her whole body flushes red.

She discovers how utterly incredible it feels to be coming with him inside her. It's even better than when he worked his mouth on her and up to now that had been her most powerful orgasm. Her inner walls flutter perfectly around his cock. Her body is solid no more. It transcends. It's become one wave after another of erotic sensation.

She remembers his earlier request and never lets her eyes leave his. His eyes are hungry and greedy. She opens and gives him everything - her very soul. And he takes want he wants, but not without gratitude. Not without love.

As the tremors rippling through her body begin to lessen, he follows. 

He'll always follow her - in every sense. 

His cock swells in her tight channel, feeling impossibly big. 

It hurts. 

It hurts so good.

So, so good.

"Yes! So good. So good. Sogoodsogoodsogood.", she chants as he erupts inside her.

She speaks his name and he speaks hers interspersed with yeses and oh-yeahs and oh-gods. She feels his seed filling her - hot and thick. It bubbles over his thrusting cock and drips down her thighs and backside.

There are a few more sloppy thrusts and then he collapses atop her. Sweaty. Sticky. Spent.

_Complete_.

Ben moves to take his weight off her, but she tightens her legs and arms around him. 

"Stay. Stay for a moment."

He stays, but shifts some of his weight off her by propping himself up by his elbows.

He licks a line up her neck, nibbles on her earlobe and places tiny kisses all over her the column of her throat.

They both groan when his softening cock slips out of her.

He rolls over and brings her to cuddle into his side. She props a leg up over his thigh and his opposing hand comes down to rest lightly on the bottom of her behind over her sex. 

It's a possessive gesture. 

She responds by further snuggling into his warm chest, nuzzling her nose against his skin. She feels a blanket settling over them. She purrs and sighs and his steady heartbeat against her ear and cheek lulls her into sleep. 

She dreams.

_A young woman swathed in grey weilds a green saber. She drifts through the sky creating volatile dark clouds, then slices through them with her blade and they dissipate With her hands splayed in front of her, she levels mountains, then with a quick upward turn of her hands tall trees erupt from the earth. She braces her hands at her sides and thrusts her head upward and a river, straight in shape, curves and creates a waterfall over a nearby cliff._

_She immerses herself in the falling water. The sound is roaring, violent, and yet there is peace. The water shimmering, cool, crisp. She emerges from the falls, her black hair slick and smooth over her scalp. Her mouth opens to take in great gulps of air and her hazel eyes open and blink away water._

And then it fades.

Rey wakes. Not fully - there's still a haze, her eyelids still heavy, her muscles still aching for sleep. Ben mumbles a sleepy 'yes' against the top of her head and lazily caresses her hair, neck and back until she's pulled into sleep again.

She knows he dreamed of her too.


	8. Somewhere Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben. She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her. The home Ben chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.
> 
> ————————————————————————————————-
> 
> He presses his whole body against hers while he fucks her and her thoughts roll into his. She feels safe with him covering her like this - protected. He knows she needs less protection than anyone else in the galaxy. He wants to be her protector though - even when she doesn't need it. And is that not love? Someone to loose yourself in. Someone to be vulnerable with and trust they'll catch you when you fall. Someone to say everything will be alright even when it's not. Because it is. Because there's love.
> 
> —————————————————————————————————
> 
> Note: This switches things up - continues with Rey’s POV from previous chapter, then goes to Ben’s.

REY'S POV

She wakes only hours later. She's alone in bed. She hears footsteps receding in the background. Fear courses through her.

_No. No. He can't possibly be leaving after everything. He just can't!_ Rey replays all the events of the evening - the things they said, the things they did, the things they felt. It was so much more than she had expected. She thought if they ever did make love, their first time would be in an awkward frenzy. It would still be wonderful, but what happened. . there were moments of frenzies and awkwardness, but it was playful, sensuous, kind, sweet, tender. It was everything.

She doesn't reach out to him through the Force as the sound of his footsteps sound further away. She's too afraid at what she might find. She listens carefully with her ears though and she starts to her a melodic tune distant in the air.

_Is he singing?_ Wait. . .no, no. _He's humming._

Oh, this is too priceless. 

She's listening to the feared Supreme Leader of the First Order leisurely hum a song.

Then she starts to hear distant beeps and whistles and muted responses from Ben - all very at ease. She can't make out words, but knows he's talking with Artoo. Also priceless. And really so adorable - she knows he grew up with the little droid.

She's confident now to reach out to him and try to absorb what he feels in the moment. 

He's relaxed, content and what's foremost on his mind. . .

_Food_.

Her own stomach grumbles in response. She can't recall the last time she's eaten herself. She peels off the blankets and sits up. Immediately the cool conditioned air gives her a shocking chill. The most convienient item to cover herself in is Ben's shirt crumpled at the edge of the bed. She pulls the garment on and enjoys his scent surrounding her, bunching up material in front to bring to her nose to deeply inhale.

His footsteps are approaching. He knows she's awake and he starts to speak while he’s chewing on some morsel he found in the kitchens.

"There's enough food here to last for about three or four weeks."

_What? Three or four weeks?_

"After that, there's an outpost not too far from here where we can get food and other supplies."

_Wow. Just fucking wow._

He enters the bedroom, bare feet, shirtless, only wearing his black pants. He carries a large bag in one hand and a stick of jerky in the other. He looks down at the dehydrated meat in his hand and snags a bite, chewing vigorously as he comes into the room. Then he looks up.

"How much of the house have you searched thr. . .", his sentence dies off as he takes in the site of her kneeling on the bed wearing his shirt. He stares transfixed, the chewing slows and the corners of his mouth start to turn upward.

He snaps out of it when Rey points at the bag he holds and inquires, "What do have there?"

"Oh!"

He sets the bag down in front of her. Looking inside, she immediately smiles at the site of multiple packages of food and drink within and starts rummaging through the contents - there are bottles of water, nuts, dried berries, more jerky, crackers, and various preserves among other things. 

There's also a plate and knife at the bottom of the bag. She pulls them out along with a package of crackers and a jar of jogan fruit preserves. As she's doing this, he plops down on the bed next to her - everything on the bed jumps from the impact, including her. She lets out a tiny yelp. He settles down next her, lying on his side, his head propped up on his elbow.

He watches her as she sets out lines of crackers on her plate and begins to spread the purple preserves on them one by one. Biting into the first fruit covered cracker, she moans at the taste. It's not best thing she's ever eaten, but she hasn't had a proper appetite due to her recent turmoil. Now she feels like she can enjoy food once again.

She looks over to see Ben watching her intently. She takes the other half of the cracker she has and holds in front of his mouth. He opens and she pops the fruity treat inside. He smiles at her as he chews.

"Ben?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"A voice told me." She arches an eyebrow at him. He continues, "I don't what it was, maybe the Force. If that makes any sense."

"Maybe, I guess. Did Hux and your knights stage a coup?", she asks and wonders if she should've waited to inquire about it. She hasn't enjoyed herself this much since. . . well, never. Tonight she wants to leave the First Order and the Resistance worlds away. To keep the mood light, she offers him a whole cracker, he opens and she pops it inside his mouth.

When he's done chewing, he looks down and says, "I left."

"You. . . you left?"

He only nods. She doesn't inquire further - that's enough for now. She pops another cracker in his mouth and grabs another one for herself.

When he’s done chewing, he asks, "Rey, why did you come here?"

"I felt so lost." She doesn't look directly at him, but she can see out of the corner of her eye his expression shifting to regret over the pain he caused her. To stave that off, she offers him the last cracker and pops it in his mouth when he opens. She places the plate on the nightstand, brushes her hands against each other over it to rid her of remaining crumbs.

She lays on her back next to him and stares at the ceiling as she continues. "I thought coming here, to this place with its history, might give me some direction. . . " She trails off. That's as much as she wants to say.

She pauses - no it isn't all she has to say. There's more. She looks up at him.

"I think I really came here to find you. If that makes any sense."

He looks stunned and so hopeful, but he quickly relaxes his features and replies, "Maybe, I guess." He grins down at her and starts to caresses her belly through his shirt she wears. His hand wanders upwards and massages her breast. She closes her eyes, "Mmmmmm."

He braces his torso above her, leans down until his nose touches hers, he shakes his head giving her little butterfly kisses.

"Well, now that you have me, what do you plan on doing with me?"

Rey bites her lower lip and bats her lashes at him. Then she pushes at him until he lies flat on his back.

—————————————————————————————-

BEN’S POV

Once Ben is on his back, Rey straddles him. At the same time she snatches his jerky from his hand giggling. He goes to wrestle it from her, but stops when he feels her warm, wet sex settle on his belly. She's already so slick it feels almost as if he had just spilled his own seed on his stomach. Then he groans remembering he's already spilled his seed inside that warm, wet, secret place inside her and it still lingers there now.

She can have the jerky. She can have all the jerky in the house. He's going to send out ships to retrieve all the jerky in the galaxy to give to her.

She triumphantly sits atop him enjoying her stolen prize wearing nothing but his shirt. It turns him on to no end that her skin is enveloped in the clothes he last wore. It brings his possessive nature to the surface to know she chose to surround herself in him. _Mine. My woman. My Rey. My Rey in my shirt. Mine._

While she enjoys the jerky, he hones in on her soft thighs astride him and begins rubbing circles on the silky flesh with his thumbs. He keeps his touch light and moves his thumbs inwards gradually. She watches every movement from above, her breathing becoming labored as his hands finally make their way under the hem of the shirt. When he reaches her juncture, he presses a thumb into her slick folds seeking out her clit. When his finger brushes over that tight little bundle of nerves, she lets out a gasp, drops the jerky and it falls onto the edge of the bed and then onto the floor.

She moves to lay her torso on top of him, but he stops her by bringing a hand up to her shoulder. She looks at him confused.

"I want you to come for me like this. Right here. Can you do that, my love?"

She nods, apparently incapable of speech again as she follows his lead.

"Hold this up so I can see you." He tugs at the bottom of his shirt she wears. She misinterprets and starts to remove the entire garment.

He stops he with a gentle 'no'. He rolls the fabric up enough so it's up to her belly button. "Hold that there, sweetheart."

She grips the bunched up end of the shirt in trembling fingers with both hands.

He looks down to where she sits on top of him. He can barely see her sex as it's flush against his belly, but the whole area is glistening with her slickness - her curl-covered mound, her thighs, his stomach. 

"Lift up a little." 

She complies. There, now he can see those sweet pink folds he adores. He brings his thumb in again to rub her clit. At the same time, he reaches around her with his other hand and starts running his fingers in between her soaked inner lips. She's so unbelievably slick, he hears wet noises as her works her sex.

He pushes two fingers into her heat and she goes mmmnnnhhmmm. _Kriff, what a fantastic sound!_ He starts sawing his fingers in and out of her sex and she works in tandem, fucking herself on his hand. 

Her thighs start to tremble - he knows now this is a tell-tale sign she's about to reach her peak. He relishes learning these things about Rey - feels privileged to know the secrets of her flesh. He wants to know everything about her body. Touch and kiss and taste her everywhere. From the top of her head down to her little toes.

Rey is now making ahh noises the are increasing in volume and intensity. One of her hands grabs his arm - not stopping him, just gripping it. Her feels the walls of her cunt flutter and grip his fingers.

"Come for me, Rey."

And she does. She comes apart with his name on her lips again and again. "Ben, Ben, BenBenBenBenBen!"

She falls forward into his chest boneless. He carefully removes his fingers from her pussy and brings them to his mouth to lick her slickness off them while she watches him bleary-eyed from where her head rests on his shoulder. She lets out a long sigh at the site.

She's still trembling a bit, so he rubs her back and hair as she recoups. 

When her breathing becomes more even, she crawls down his body kissing his chest en route. She laps at his belly, slick with her juices. She opens the clasps of his pants, slides them down his legs and off. His cock is immediately freed as he didn't put his underwear back on. Her little hands grip his shaft and her lips moves towards the tip. 

He wants to see her pretty little mouth full of him, but he decides in that moment that he needs to fuck her again. There's plenty of time for the former in the future.

Her halts her progress by grabbing her wrists. On reflex, she lets go and he flips their positions so she lies her back.

"Hey, I wanted to. . ."

"Later. Needtofuckyourightnow."

Once he's atop her, he pulls his shirt off her As much as it turns him on to see her in it, right now he wants to feel her flesh against his. 

He grips his cock, finds her center and slides home. And it is like home. It’s Rey and he belongs here.

This time there’s no resistance as he fills her completely and they both moan in unison when his pelvis is flush against her spread thighs. Even though she needs no time to adjust, he stays fully embedded in her for some minutes, moving his hips in a slight circular motion enjoying the way it feels just to be inside her. Warm, wet. Tight, yet soft. It’s divine.

Rey rasps out, "Ben. Kiss me."

He leans down and kisses her softly while he starts to thrust into her slowly. They then proceed to kiss in every way possible - hard, soft, sloppy, sensuously. They nibble and bite and suck. Tongues slide and tangle. And, Dear Gods, he just adores her so much. He needs to be as close to her as possible.

He presses his whole body against hers while he fucks her and her thoughts roll into his. She feels safe with him covering her like this - protected. He knows she needs less protection than anyone else in the galaxy. He wants to be her protector though - even when she doesn't need it. And is that not love? Someone to loose yourself in. Someone to be vulnerable with and trust they'll catch you when you fall. Someone to say everything will be alright even when it's not. Because it is. Because there's love.

He doesn't even need to question if she'd do the same for him. Protect him. Fiercely. It’s true that he saved her from his master, but she saves him everyday - over and over again. She’s an anchor when he’s floating adrift. She’s an oasis when he’s dying of thirst in an unforgiving wasteland. She’s the light in his darkness.

Considering these things, his eyes start to water. The emotions and the threat of tears don’t taper his desire though. It fuels it and he picks up the pace of his thrusts.

A tear escapes and rolls down his cheek. She mimics his earlier gesture and brush it away with her thumb. Whispers, “I know.”

He smiles down at her. She smiles back. There are some bubbles of laughter that erupt from both them. They turn into moans as he starts slamming into her.

His release is just on the horizon so he brings down his hand to massage her clit. Before he makes it there, she comes. The orgasm so powerful, her pussy seems even tighter clenching around his cock than when they first coupled and he immediately explodes inside her.

He remembers that she liked to have him inside her as long as possible before, so he stays, kissing her everywhere he can reach with as much of body still against hers as possible. When he slips out of her, he rolls over and cuddles her into his side.

Sleep calls to him and he's just drifting off when she starts to speak.

"Ben?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't want to stay here for three or four weeks."

He feels a slight twinge of panic at that - does she not want to stay here or not stay with him?

He keeps his tone calm despite that. "No?"

"No. This house is horrid."

Relief. It's not him, it's the house. He laughs - the sound vibrating in his chest under her head. Her head jiggles from the motions and she smiles wide.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere green.", she pauses and then brings a hand up to caress his cheek and brings his gaze down to lock with hers. "Will you take me somewhere green?"

"Anywhere you want, my love." 

It's not the truth. There are people who would rather neither of them occupy any space in the galaxy. He's not sure what their options are right now. He's not sure if it matters all that much. The important thing is it's 'their' options - not 'his' or 'hers' anymore. Their. Together.

That's their truth.

They will find somewhere green. Somewhere safe. Somewhere where everything's going to be alright.

He starts to nod off again, but then Rey starts giggling.

"What?"

"I was thinking we shouldn't leave until we try the hot tub."

Ben laughs and smiles so wide, his face hurts.

He hugs her closer and kisses the top of her head. She responds with a quick kiss to his chest.

And they close their eyes and drift.

He sleeps. He dreams.

_A dark-haired girl with blazing hazel-green eyes runs down a path in a lush forest. Her age can’t be more of five years. She seems to float at times on her journey. The air around her seems to sparkle in flashes of blue. He realizes it's insects glowing in the dark of the wood. They follow the girl on her journey and she looks up and about at them with glee and he knows she's called them to her._

_Focusing on the tiny blue orbs around her instead of her footing, she stumbles over a gnarled root on the path. Her arm is cut by a nearby jagged rock._

_He runs to her, crouches down, scoops her up and tells the crying child it's alright. And it’s not really - not at the moment. But it will be. He carries the child out of the woods to a dark brown house with emerald trim by a small lake. He somehow knows the way._

_Inside is a roaring fire. And Rey is there. She sits in front of the fireplace on a plush maroon couch reading. She struggles to get up - her belly being very round and swollen. She leaves the room, then comes back. He puts the child on the sofa and they both proceed to tend to her wound. They fuss over her, shushing her softly, running fingers through her hair, wiping away tears. They tell her everything's going to be alright_.

And then it fades.

His eyes blink open.

It's a wonderful vision, but it’s probably just a dream. He’s convinced himself he should never be a father - not after all he’s done. He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve Rey either, but the pull towards her is relentless, unstoppable. And she wants him and he can’t deny her. 

Rey stirs and pushes her body up until her head rests in the crook of his neck. She sleepily mumbles “S’alright.”

He thinks maybe it wasn't just a dream. Maybe she saw her too.


	9. 54 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes her turn to be bound, she picks out a pair of pink, fuzzy cuffs for herself she finds in the Wookie-Nookie room. When he smirks and huffs out a pessimistic 'Really?' at her choice, she puts them on and places her bound hands high above her head. 'Does it really matter?'

REY'S POV

They end up staying in the house on Mustafar for over seven weeks - 54 days to be exact.

During the first weeks, they make love frequently and everywhere. It becomes an ongoing joke that they'll eventually have sex everywhere the house can offer - except the Wookie-Nookie room. It's a tad too disturbing. But the hot tub, the dance floors, the game tables, the kitchen counters, the ‘fresher counters, the showers, on the massage tables, in front of the fireplace - all good places.

A favorite was on the balcony outside the bedroom. It was her idea. She had it pictured in her head. She wanted to look down on the rivers of lava below, feel the thick heat in the air that emanated from there and listen to roar of the molten rock while he took her from behind. That's exactly how she suggested it to him and it looked like his head was going to explode when she said it. Then they were naked on the balcony, her hands gripping the railing, bent over and presenting her sex to him by arching her back and he took her. He fucked her very slow at first while he molded the flesh of her ass in his hands. Then his large body was bent over her, covering her completely. He tangled one hand in one of hers on the railing and the other went underneath her to stroke her clit. She had three orgasms during all this. It was unbelievable.

They make love in the main control room of the facility just once. She felt like it was wrong before they started - the painful memories of the battle between Obi-wan and Anakin lingered there more than other places. Then they were naked and he propped her up on a long table and ate her pussy until she came twice. Then it didn't feel so wrong. Then he entered her and begin thrusting into her with long, deep strokes and it felt right. So right.

Now that they're lovers, her fascination with his cock begins to border on obsession - not that he seems to mind. She always grabs for him when he's exposed in order to caress him. Even when they're about to make love and he looks like he'll come from just one touch. Sometimes she immediately says 'you're mine' when her fingers close around him - half the time looking him in the eye, half the time saying it directly to his cock - as if it will nod in approval. But Ben tells her ‘yes, I’m yours.” He tells her it's all hers. He's normally the more dominant one when they make love, but she needs to assert her ownership in this area and he gladly complies.

When she goes down on him, she always greets his cock head with a long, soft kiss. Sometimes she smiles and says, 'Hello, friend.' and his chest rumbles with laughter until it transforms into a moan when she takes him into the hot cavern of her mouth.

She enjoys nuzzling him there sometimes when he's soft. When she does this her intention is pure affection, not to harden him. That's what happens half of the time though. The other times she curls herself around his long legs and lays her head on his hip. She lazily strokes him while she nuzzles her nose in his pubic hair. She likes doing this after making love and after all the cuddles and kisses that follow - when he's recouped and not so tender. She likes it when he smells like her. He lays back watching her, one hand behind his head, the other caressing her hair and running his fingertips over her face, luxuriating in the feel of her simple loving attentions. 

It’s near the end of the second week that she agrees to let him train her in the Force. He only teaches her things that are neither dark nor light. However, she's been continuing her studies of Jedi history and has been reading more about Grey Jedis. She doesn’t say it, but she believes Ben to be this breed of warrior now. 

She says to Ben she’s not opposed to learning about the Dark Side as long as she can still embrace the Light. She’s not ready for it yet though, she tells him. She’ll let him know when she’s ready. The truth is she doesn’t want to put anymore darkness upon this place. There’s a growing kindness here now. She feels it should be nurtured. There's plenty of time for more training in the future when they're off-planet.

On the third week, they travel to the nearby outpost for supplies. She finds she enjoys shopping with him - it feels so comfortable and domestic. When she eyes meats or fruits she's never seen, he explains to her in a relaxed tone what they are and what they taste like. While he's inspecting some leafy green things, she wanders off to marvel at a display of candies and it hits her. In their time together here, not once has he mocked her, laughed at her or rolled his eyes over her lack of knowledge about common things as others often have. She walks quickly back to him and gives him a peck on the cheek, then she begins to walk back down the aisle. 

He calls after her. "Hey - what was that for?"

She stops and turns around. "For being you and letting me be me."

She returns to the candy display leaving him stunned and smiling over his leafy green selections.

The next evening, she was in the purple-and-black room reading when she smelled a heavenly aroma wafting through the air. She goes to the nearest kitchen. They've been calling this one the 'Kissing Kitchen' for when he kissed the life out of her right before she punched him in the face - the memory seems endearing now. He's been cooking for both of them on and off over the weeks they've spent here. This both surprises her and utterly delights her. 

She finds Ben in the Kissing Kitchen wearing only a pair of black pants and a white apron. She would've laughed if he didn't look like sex-on-a-stick. She shivers instead. Plus he didn't cook, he _baked_. He _baked_ _dessert_. For some reason, his baking sweets for her seems very intimate and sensuous. He stands in front a counter poking at the surfaces of soft, warm cakes inside tiny ramekins. Her favorite - jogan fruit cakes. She put her arms around him from behind and says to his back 'I love you, Ben.' She doesn't see, but knows he's now grinning over his latest creations.

It was close to bedtime, so they brought their cakes into the bedroom and starting feeding them to one another (after getting naked, of course). They did this playfully until the sheets were covered in crumbs and purple chucks of fruit. They weren't the best cakes she'd ever tasted, but Ben had made them for her. So they were the best cakes she'd ever tasted. Then he took her and the crumbs and fruit were smushed and embedded into the sheets and when she got up, they were plastered all over her back and ass and stuck in her hair. He burst out laughing as she tried to act indignant about it.

On the fourth week she tells him she needs his help to do some maintenance on the Falcon. She noticed the hesitation he made with each step in the vessel when they traveled to and from the outpost the previous week. The memories were consuming him inside the ship.

This has not changed. 

They were in the cockpit just finishing up. He was sitting in the pilot's chair running his hands over the controls in front of him in a dark and reminiscent manner. She goes to check on a gauge by him on the wall. She suddenly feels two large hands gripping her hips. She looks over her shoulder to see Ben staring at her ass. She waits for what he'll do next, but this is all he does - doesn't look at her face, doesn't speak, doesn't move a muscle. He just stares at her ass like it's some kind of oracle that's about to reveal the secrets of universe to him if he just focuses hard enough. She turns around, smooths her hands over his hair and tells him she knows it's difficult for him, but they have their whole lives ahead of them and have their own memories to make here. Then she's naked, his shirt is off, his pants are down just enough to free his cock and she's bouncing up and down in his lap.

Thus they christen the Falcon as their own.

After that, the memories still roll through his mind when he's onboard- good and bad. She'd worry if they didn't. But they don't consume him and there's no more hesitation in his steps.

Later in the week, Ben finds her exploring items in the Wookie-Nookie room. She's become more comfortable with the house. She's become more comfortable with sex. She wants to know more. More about what other people do. More about what they can do. She starts asking him questions. First and foremost, she wants to know why someone would bind their lover. He says he supposes it's about different things to different people. He says some people just enjoy being at mercy of someone else, no matter who they are, no matter if they know them or not and they even enjoy things that hurt immensely. He says he believes with lovers it's about trust - it's about submitting to your lover and allowing yourself to just feel and get lost in what's happening. He says there's freedom in submission. 

She asks what if they do something you don't like and he explains 'safe words' to her. And then she was flitting about the room holding up various objects and asking questions. So many questions. 'What are these things called that buzz?' 'What's this little belt-type thing with the ball in the center?' 'Why put a collar on someone?' 'What are these clamps with the chain in the middle for?' 'What's the point of underwear that's split open?' This bottle of liquid says it's for anal sex - would it hurt if you did that to me?'

At that, she knows he’s done answering her questions. He's not annoyed, it’s because his desire is bubbling over to a dangerous point. He's trembling, sports a light sheen of sweat on his face, his fists clench and unclench at his sides and he's in a constant state of licking his lips.

Then she finds herself being hauled over his shoulder and brought into the bedroom for their longest lovemaking session as of yet. Afterward, he sits up in bed with her back snuggled into his chest. His head rests on her shoulder while they scan his datapad. They look at sites about bondage and other sex acts. They discuss what they might try and how one or the others feels about how things should play out. 

Gags - they both say no. Spanking - she says yes, but not too hard. Autoerotic Asphyxiation - it's a big no for both of them. Fisting - consensus no. Needles - they both look at each other with same confused, disgusted expression, that's a big fat no. Anal Sex - if he made sure it didn't hurt her, she'd try it (she feels the vibrations of his groan emanate across her back at that). Whips - she's not sure - definitely not the big scary ones - the little crops look kind of cute and he laughs that anyone would call any bondage gear 'cute'. Orgasm Control - she shivers remembering the times he's backed off again and again when she's right on the edge - ultimately she came harder after all the teasing and her whole body felt like jelly after. If he denied her to the point of cruelty though, she’d have to slash the other side of his face with her lightsaber. 

“Yes, but don’t be cruel.”, she whispers. 

“Never.”, he says as he tightens his arms around her and he gives her temple a quick kiss.

He's hard again, but they're both too tired. It had been a long day, starting with Artoo insisting he turn C-3P0 back on. Although the droid had managed to shut him off to begin with, tired of Threepio's shock and indignation over all things sexual in the house, he misses him now. Well, the shock and indignation started right back up where left off, only now it was interspersed with 'Kylo Ren is here - we're doomed!' 

No amount of explanations from her or from Ben's gentle it's-okay's seeming to calm Threepio, Rey ended up rounding them up in a huff into the nearest kitchen. At least in there the only thing to offend his delicate sensibilities were the wall borders. Mostly though they didn't have to hear any of it when the door slid closed. She’ll have to try to work on his protocols sometime soon. She knows more about the mechanics of droids than they're programming, but maybe Artoo can help.

The next evening they begin their experimentations. There was already a pair of leather cuffs in the bedroom he had found in the vanity and the bed contained a latch in the headboard. There was a button below - push it, pull the latch and a chain extended from behind it. Either of them could break out of the cuffs with ease anyway with the Force, but the point is the illusion of helplessness. 

They decide their safe word will be ' _nookie_ '. All other protestations - _no, never, stop, don’t, I won't_ \- will be ignored. Say nookie - game over.

They started with Ben cuffed to the bed. It didn't work out as planned. She was enjoying working her lips and tongue over his rigid cock, backing away whenever she knew he was close and she’d switch to peppering kisses and licks to his chest, stomach and thighs until his desire abated some. Then she’d bring him close to the edge again. At one point though, as she backed her lips away from his turgid member, a line of salvia hanging from his cock to her lips, Ben used the Force to break out of the cuffs. 

Rey found herself being lifted under her arms and plopped down on his dick. After she got over the shock of how he achieved this feat with such speed and precision, she started to protest. Then he bent forward and arranged their limbs so they were in the lotus position and started thrusting into her. His head came down and took almost all of her left breast into his mouth suckling her hard and she forgot what she was going to say.

It was of no use - he was the dominate one in the bedroom. She doesn't mind. She likes it. Likes it a lot. A whole lotta lot. Besides, she's kicked his ass six ways 'til Sunday on the outside. It wasn't a matter of blindly cowering to his whims out of fear or from a desperate need to please him to keep him at her side. It was a choice. She enjoys this side of him and she wants to explore it more.

When it comes her turn to be bound, she picks out a pair of pink, fuzzy cuffs for herself she finds in the Wookie-Nookie room. When he smirks and huffs out a pessimistic 'Really?' at her choice, she puts them on and places her bound hands high above her head. 'Does it really matter?' His smirk disappears, his mouth opens and the tip of his tongue dances along the edges of his teeth. His eyes sparkle dangerously. He devolves. He's the wolf again and she's his prey.

_Does she want to get caught?_

_Fuck, yeah._

Then it was off to the bedroom over his shoulder again.


	10. Padme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Rey trusted has failed her - including Ben. She leaves the Resistance and goes to Mustafar, where Ben finds her. The home Ben chases her through is filled with erotic delights - some just downright vulgar.
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————-
> 
> ***Please note: I just made up the broken part on the Falcon. I don’t pay enough attention to any sorts of mechanics.***
> 
> —————————————————————————————————————————-
> 
> She closes her eyes again and receives four more swats for her defiance.
> 
> "You're not being a good girl.", he drawls. 
> 
> No, she’s not. She's being a bad girl. Such a bad, bad girl. So bad. And it's so good. So good.

REY’S POV

They had to take the cuffs off so he could remove her clothes. She laid back on the bed and he was enormously gentle when he put the cuffs back on and attached them to the latch in the headboard. He made sure there was enough length of chain so she wouldn't be straining her arms. Then he looked at her tenderly - she knew it was to reassure her that he would treat her well.

He kissed her once softly, then situated his head between her legs. He knows her body well now and his strong tongue and lips began to work her up into a frenzy. Tonight he seems to be especially focused on sticking his tongue up into her tight channel and fucking her with it. The action itself actually doesn't feel as good as a lot of things - his cock or hands inside, his tongue and lips on her clit. Of course, it feels fucking fantastic, just not like those other things. It's the thought of it that gets her every time - his face smushed into her pussy, his nose pressed against her clit, his wiggling tongue trying to get as far inside her as he can go.

When her thighs start to quake, he sits up, grinning when she whines. Ben smirks and takes places her legs over his shoulders and leans forwards til she’s nearly bent in half. He enters her this way. His slow pace is short-lived and he’s soon slamming into her.

Right before she can feel her orgasm blossom, he pulls out and begins rapidly stroking himself, the juices from her pussy easing the way for his rapid pumping as he spills himself all over her stomach and already damp mound.

Thinking this was the end and feeling hurt and cheated, she's about to yell at him when he hovers over her and he growls, "I'm not done with you yet. I'm far from done."

He flips her over and licks a hot path from the small of her back all the way up her spine. He moves her hair to the side, leans in so his hot breath is fanning her ear. “I told you I was going to kiss every inch of you.”

She lets out a strangled ' _oh_ '. 

_Kriff_. Is he really going to do that? Kiss her _everywhere_?

Yes, it's exactly what he proceeds to do. 

He rains kisses and licks and nibbles all over the back of her neck, then each shoulder, followed by each arm. He pauses at the insides of her elbows concentrating a series of sucks to the tender flesh. Then up each forearm, his tongue dances under the pink fuzzy cuffs to get at her wrists. He places his open mouth over each palm and his tongue wiggles over all the skin. He takes each of her little fingers in his mouth and sucks on them hard. She can feel his teeth lightly scrapping along each digit as they slide out of his mouth.

Then it's down her back. He traces the lines of her should blades with his tongue, he nibbles at the sides of her waist. He stops to focus his attention for a while on the small of her back, kissing and tonguing her there almost like he's kissing her mouth. He moves onto her behind where he bites and sucks with his mouth wide. His breath is hot and harsh on her skin and every now and then he moans into her skin.

When his tongue makes a path down the crease of her ass and caresses the tiny pucker of her behind, her whole body quakes and she makes a noise that's somewhere between a squeak and a moan. She pushes her ass into his face. She's not sure herself if it's to get more of his attention to her backside or to get his mouth closer to her swollen pussy. Doesn't matter. Either will do. 

He has to put a vice-grip on he hips to still her. He laps at the little rosebud for some time before he nibbles at the bottom of her ass, right above where it meets her thighs. He opens his mouth wide and bites her there. It will probably leave a mark.

He covers her thighs with tiny kisses, then gives the backs of her knees the same treatment as the insides of her elbows. He kisses down her shins, her ankles, then to her feet where suckles each of her tiny toes into his mouth. It tickles and he has to keep her from squirming by holding her ankle. A couple times as she's twitching and giggling, she feels his grin pressed into the arch of her foot. 

He flips her over.

He laves the same attention to the front of her legs as he did the backs, but takes his time with her inner thighs.

He works her body into the state he wants it - a needy, greedy, soft thing that's willing to do anything for him. 

When he’s moved up to her breasts, she thinks she might come just from his attentions to her tits. He must've caught the thought, because he looks up at her, her tit leaving his mouth with a wet 'plop' and he says, "No coming. Not yet."

She whines, but also feels a delicious liquid fluttering in her cunt at his order. She fights the urge to come and she's able to stop it, but with that she feels hotter than ever. And so erotically dirty. 

"Do you remember our word?"

"Nookie."

Something that sounds like a low growl vibrates in his throat as he gathers her up and stands, bound hands around his head, her legs hitched around his hips. At first she thinks he’s going to fuck her this way against the wall or perched on the vanity, but he stands her up and spins her around.

"You can come all you want - as long as you're watching." Rey looks into the mirror that beholds the sight of them both unabashedly naked and aroused, her forearms leaning on the vanity, at the ends her wrists adorned with pink, fuzzy handcuffs.

"Can you do that for me, my love?" He teases the tip of his erection through her slick folds as he asks.

She nods at his reflection incapable of speech at the moment.

The minute he enters her, she’s so overstimulated that she comes with a loud cry. She closes her eyes to the site of it in the mirror - it's all too much.

Slap! She opens her eyes in shock - he just smacked her behind! It wasn’t a harsh slap, but it did sting.

Slap! He does it again while looking her in the eye. “I told you to watch, my love. You disobeyed.”

He starts fucking her at a slow pace. Rey finds that the stinging sensation on her behind is starting mellow out into a warmth that adds to her pleasure.

It's utterly divine and she closes her eyes on instinct relishing in the feeling. She's startled when she feels a sharp slap on her behind and he eyes pop open wide, “Ow!”

"Watch.", he orders. He gives her four more swats, two on each cheek. Her rump feels like it’s burning. She imagines it’s starting to turn red and the thought of what that must look like to him while he thrusts into her fuels her desire even more.

She closes her eyes again and receives four more swats for her defiance.

"You're not being a good girl.", he drawls. 

No, she’s not. She's being a bad girl. Such a bad, bad girl. So bad. And it's so good. So good.

"So good, so good. Sogoodsogoodsogoodsogood. Mmmmmmmmm!", she closes her eyes again.

Two more slaps.

"Ow! Stop that!" He ignores her - she knew he would. 

Two more slaps.

She's right on the edge now. He gives her two more quick slaps and then stops his thrusts, fully embedded in her, not moving at all.

Damn him! She was sooo close! She wriggles on his cock and attempts to move forward and back with what little room she has trying to fuck him on her own. He grips her hips to still her.

"Pleeeease. Pleasepleaseplease.", she begs his reflection.

"Are you going to be good and watch?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be good. I'll be a good girl."

"Promise?"

"Yesyesyes, promise. I promise. I'll be a good girl. I'll be _your_ good girl."

Well, _that_ got him going. He starts slamming into her hard with abandon. After a after a couple of minutes though, he begins to slow. She feels his hand playing with the wetness around his thrusting dick and then his wet finger caressing the pucker of her behind. Contrary to his confidence while he spanked her, he looks at her in the mirror questioning. She nods her head yes.

He slowly pushes his finger into her. There was little resistance - he prepared her well. He starts sawing his finger in and out of her ass and she gets that dirty feeling again - a rich, decadent feeling.

He starts slamming into her again, all the while fucking her other hole with his finger in tandem and she comes hard. Watching herself for the first time having an orgasm in the vanity mirror. She sees her face and chest flush crimson, she sees her jaw going slack, sees her whole body quake violently. All the while she sees Ben, sweaty and panting, thrusting his hips into her, his hand working her ass.

She expects him to follow, but he keeps slamming into her with the same ferocity. His earlier orgasm must have taken some edge off and now he can last longer. She comes again, not as intense as the first one, but still delicious. He still doesn't follow and she wonders how long he can go on fucking her like this - minutes? A half hour? The thought so intoxicating, she starts to feel herself coil up again, another orgasm on the horizon. It's then that Ben removes his finger from her pucker and grabs her hips slamming into her faster. His thrusts become uneven and he explodes inside her right when her orgasm hits. She clenches around him and it feels like her cunt is trying to coax every bit of seed from him it can possibly acquire. 

Pleasure wracks her body and overwhelms her mind. She can no longer keep her eyes open and her body goes slack. She vaguely aware of Ben’s arms hauling her up against her and then being carried to the bed. The cuffs are removed and he lays facing her rubbing the red marks circling her wrists. When he’s done, he trails his fingers over the features of her face like he’s trying to connect each freckle into constellations. She falls asleep to feel of his gentle adorations.

****************************************************************************

BEN’S POV

It’s during the 5th week that she starts feeling ill - sick to her stomach on and off. And tired. Drained. He thinks maybe it’s something she ate that they acquired on their second trip to the outpost earlier in the week. She barely eats for the next few days and his worry increases with each hour.

On the fourth day of her ailment, she ate nothing but a package of crackers. That is until dinnertime came and she attacked her meal like a starving woman. 

When her plate is empty, she starts stealing olives off his.

“I thought you hated those.”

“I don’t know. I like them now.” 

He questions no further. He’s just glad her appetite is back.

“Are there more?”, she mumbles around the last four she stuffed in her mouth.

He rises and retrieves a large jar of the olives plus a serving spoon from the kitchen. He places them in front of her and she scoops out as many as will fit on her plate.

The next morning he awakes to the sound of her heaving in the 'fresher. He entered to find her kneeling on the floor, hunched over the toilet throwing up. He knelt down next to her to hold her hair out of the way and stroked her back.

When it appears her stomach upset is over and she's regained her breath, she says, “Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten all those olives.”

He gives her a sad smile - his worry renewed.

She points to the cabinet above the sink and he immediately knows she's asking for mouthwash. It didn't take them long to reach this mode of communication with points and nods - even without reading minds.

She skips breakfast that day, eats crackers again for lunch, but when they sit down for an early dinner she’s eating like it’s first time she’s discovered food.

She piles her plate high with the baked pasta and salad he made and devours everything with light speed. Then she goes for seconds, which is the rest of the pasta and salad as he didn't make that much.

Then she goes into the kitchen and emerges with the remaining olives in the jar from yesterday and quickly finishes those off.

Then she starts picking things off his plate with her fork. 

There's something about her eating with such abandon that's so endearing to him. He grabs her and she yelps and laughs as he drags her into his lap. Then he starts gathering up food with his fork to bring it to her mouth.

“What are you doing?”

“Feeding you. I like feeding you. I like taking care of you.” It's true. She's been ill and he wants her to know he wants to take care of her. That's most of it. Another part is for the affectionate nearness of her. Another part is he wants to see her pretty little mouth enjoying her food close-up.

He starts shoving forkfuls of the salad from his plate into her open mouth. After the fourth forkful, she smiles at him, her mouth closed around her food, chewing with bulging cheeks, the pink, tangy dressing he chose coats her lips and drips down her chin. In his growing catalog of Rey Smiles, this is one of his favorites. Of course, there's a sexuality smoldering around the edges of the act of feeding her - it's achingly intimate. Her smile says more than that though. He wants to attend to her and she allows it, melts into it. She appreciates his attentions and affections. She appreciates him. So she rewards him with her messy, stuffed-faced smile. He smiles back at her once again thinking he doesn't deserve her, but he'll kill the first person who ever gets in the way of them being together.

Later in the evening, they’re doing work on the Falcon. He’s in the cockpit when he hears her groaning and sobbing and throwing tools. When he finds her, she has her hands covering her face, her body trembles from being both upset and from the effort to get her emotions under control.

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey.”, he says softly as he removes her hands from her face. “What’s wrong?”

“The gamma servo switch snapped!”

OKaaaaay. That’s easily fixed - not a catastrophe.

“It’s okay. We’ll fix it.”, he tells her as he gathers her into his chest.

“Why are you so upset about it?”

“I don’t know.”, she sobs into his shirt.

Well, that can’t be true. People don’t get upset about _nothing_ , not in his experience. So he reaches out with his feelings and sees it’s the truth - she has no reason behind her tears. She doesn't think it's worth crying over. Soooo, she’s just. . . upset. Then on top of that she’s confused as to why she’s so upset.

Now he’s terrified. This is not like her. With all the other ailments she's suffered, he thinks maybe she has a serious illness. He hides his fear though so she doesn’t catch it. It will only upset her more. He rubs her back with soothing strokes, shushes her and kisses her hair until he hears no more sniffles. Then the weight of her grows heavier in his arms. She’s falling asleep.

He gathers her up in his arms and brings her into the house. He still kisses her hair and shushes her the whole time as she mumbles and whines in her half-sleep.

Before they reach the bedroom, she wakes. When he lays her down, she looks up at him with a little smile, bottom lip caught in her teeth and she bats her lashes at him.

_Oh, he knows that look._

She pulls at his shirt to bring him down on top of her. As much as it pains him, he resists.

“You’re not feeling well, my love.”

She pouts. He's only seen her do this a handful of times. His resolve weakens to a few threads.

“I’m fine now. _Pleeeeease_ , Ben.”

_Kriff_. First the pout, then the begging. It’s over for him. She could ask him to do anything right now and he’d comply. If she'd ask him to jump into the lava pits, he'd be a dead man.

He removes her clothes, then his own. He does this very slowly. He wants to be gentle because she hasn't been well. 

He fucks her with long, deep, languid strokes. Tells her how soft and sweet she is and the light in her burns brighter than he's ever witnessed before.

He only picks up the pace at her breathy, little request of 'more'.

Afterward, he's drifting off with Rey snuggled atop him when he feels it. . .

A twisting of energy, a push and pull. The tug is so tiny, he thinks maybe it’s far away. But the energies near them are undoubtedly rippled. 

A signature in the Force. Close by.

He bolts upwards in bed, which accidentally pushes Rey up and aside.

"Someone's here.", he declares, looking around the dark room.

"Whaaa?" 

"Someone's here. In this room. With us."

Rey props herself up on her elbows and scans the room with sleepy eyes. "No one's here."

“Don’t you feel it? The energy?” Ben moves his hand up and around like he’s trying to feel his way through the dark. 

His hand drifts towards Rey. He knows her signature - her bright light. But the tiny tug is there too.

It’s her. It's coming from her. From Rey.

His hand hovers over her belly and stills. His eyes go wide and he jumps off the bed to the dresser.

The shots - he never checked the shots to see how long they’d been there. He picks up one red & pink box of “Oh, Baby. No, Baby.”, and flips it over. Expired. He picks up the next one. Expired. The next. Expired. Each and every one of them expired, expired, expired. 

"They're all expired.", he says without turning to face her. He can't face her. She's so young with so much potential and has so much more to do and see and experience in her life. Now she has a baby in her belly that he put there. If she decides to keep this child, all her options are cut in half. What has he done?

But the thought of her terminating the pregnancy is terrifying too, almost as terrifying as going through with it. 

What kind of life can they give a child right now? What kind of father can he possibly be? 

He only brings himself to look at her when he hears her sniffle and he expects to see the same doubt and fear mirrored in her own features. He doesn’t.

She sits with her hand over her belly. The tears in her eyes are joyful, evidenced by the grin on her face. When she sees the distress in his face, she reaches out her hand, beckoning him softly, “Ben, c’mere.”

He climbs tentatively on the bed and she motions for him to lay his head on her chest. She takes his hand and places on her stomach with her hand atop his.

"Ben Solo,” she whispers into his hair, “you saved my life. You came across the galaxy to be with me. You make me happy." 

She presses his hand a little firmer into her belly, “Do you feel it?”

He closes his eyes, focuses. Yes. A girl. "A girl."

"Yes, a little girl. Do you remember dreaming about her?" 

He nods. Yes, he does, but he didn’t know if it was real. 

Or maybe he did know, but wasn’t ready for it yet.

"I know you're going to be a proud and doting papa. I don't need dreams of the future to know that, my love . I know what's in your heart." 

Rey runs her hands through his hair reassuringly, "And we need you, Ben. We need you."

And he knows what he’ll hang onto most from here on out are these two things - he makes Rey happy, and she and the child growing in her belly - his child - need him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“We’ll need to think of a name for her.”

This takes them no time at all.

They decide to name her Padme. It couldn't be more fitting. Padme Amidala watched her beloved Ani slip away from her into darkness here. They conceived her great-grandchild, their child, here in love.

As the weeks move on, the harsher symptoms of early pregnancy continue, but she seems to be handling it better now knowing the cause. They make one final trip to the outpost so she can pick up some remedies she researched on his datapad that might help. The one for her stomach pains is an orange tea that smells putrid to him, but it does help some. Still he doesn't know how she drinks it without getting stomach pains instead of vice-versa. 

A couple days later, her mood shifts dramatically. She distances herself - a far cry from her confidence in him when they discovered she was with child. He wants to contribute it entirely to hormones. He knows that's only part of it. She wants to do everything on her own that day. When he hears her getting sick in the 'fresher, he goes to her only to find the door locked. She doesn't eat with him or do forms with him - she waits until after he's done before she begins both activities. She goes off to the Falcon by herself to do maintenance alone for the first time. He figures she just needs some space. So he gives her that and waits until just before dinner to go check on her. 

That’s when she accuses him of hovering, which is far from the truth. She says, 'I can take care of myself, you know.'

And he realizes how very, very frightened she is. She scared he's going to leave like everyone else and she'll have to go through all this on her own. Her fear of abandonment an old and open wound, the newest developments in her life poking at it painfully. She doesn't feel like her body is her own at times. She wants help, but fears asking for it.

Half of him is sympathetic and the other half of him feels frustrated. Frustrated that after everything she still doubts his devotion. Frustrated that she doesn't trust him enough to know he wants nothing more than to care for her. Frustrated that she won't let go and let him help.

So he let's go himself - verbally - in a strange litany of frustration and love he makes his promises to her. He recites all her expectations that he can read from her mind plus his own and some that just come off the top of his head as he's speaking and he vows to be true to each one of them. 

He’ll be there for her. He'll rub her feet and back. He'll draw warm baths for her. He'll bring her olives and jerky and stinky tea. He'll hold her when she cries. He'll hold her when she's not crying. He'll hold her when she's scared, mad, happy or sad. He'll be there every second during the birth of their child. He'll bring her ice chips and let her squeeze his hand until it almost breaks. He'll yell at medical droids when they don't attend to her needs quick enough. He'll change diapers and get up to feed their child in the middle of night. He'll do anything and everything he needs to do to care for her and their child and she better get used to the idea of him being there to help because he's not going anywhere - not without her - because he's in love with her and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and she’ll never have to feel lonely again if he has anything to do with it so long as he's alive and he trails off after this because he's rambling and he doesn't usually do that and she's looking at him like he's a madman and he's afraid she's going to knock him out and drop him off at the nearest mental facility and. . .

. . .silence.

"Oh, Ben!", she beams at him through tears and hugs him tighter than she ever has.

And he tells her everything's going to be alright.

So it goes with them - she saves him and he saves her right back. Although he thinks in the coming months with her fluctuating hormones, he might be doing more saving. He's OK with that. He's more than OK with that. He's happy about that. She’s saved him plenty more times than he’s saved her. Maybe they can balance that out now.

On their last night on Mustafar, he enters the bedroom and senses worry hanging in the air. Rey sits scanning over his datapad wearing one of his shirts he had thrown in the empty hamper the previous day. It was a good thing he had acquired a decent amount of extra clothing at the outpost because she steals his garments so often, he’d probably be shirtless on most days.

When he starts crawling into bed, she puts the datapad on the nightstand. She lays on her back, he on his side. He rests his head on her shoulder, tangles his legs with hers and they both place a hand on her tummy. This has been the customary sleep position for them in the last week.

After a minute, she whispers in the top of his head, “My body will change.”

Oh. That’s what she’s worried about? He’s surprised - she never seems self-conscious about her appearance. 

Still, it will be a change for her. He lifts his head up and moves to hover over her.

“I know. I look forward to it.”

“You do?”

“Of course.”

It's true. He looks forward to seeing her waddling around knowing he's the one that made her that way. He’s envisioned how beautiful she’ll be multiple times every day since they found her pregnant. 

He might be a terrible pervert for it, but he already looked up all the different positions he can fuck her in when she's round and large. He got so excited that he marched into the game room where she was working on that hovering eye-thingie droid, threw her over his shoulder and took her to the bedroom. She always giggles uncontrollably when he does this. He likes that. In recent times, he started incorporating swats to her behind en route and she always yelps and then moans. He likes that too. Likes it a lot. A whole lotta lot. And he does it a lot lately. Soon the caveman shoulder-throw will be on hold as her stomach distends - might as well enjoy it for now. He thinks amusedly to himself he’s still gonna swat her ass though - there’s no help in stopping himself in that regard. Not as hard though. He loves her perfect little ass.

Ben kisses her face then her neck. Soft, slow kisses as his hands move under his shirt she’s wearing.

“Your skin will look luminous as the blood flow in your body increases.”

The shirt is pulled up over her head and Ben focuses his mouth on her breasts

“Your breasts will grow larger - swollen with milk to nourish our child.”

Ben’s lips move down the expanse of her stomach, his tongue teasing her navel.

"Your belly will be round and ripe around our growing baby."

"I'll have stretch marks."

"Battle scars. You should wear them with pride."

She giggles at that.

He takes her hand and brings it to his face. He places it right over the scar she gave him in battle.

“Do the marks on my body make you love me any less?”

She traces her fingertips over the scar and shakes her head no.

“You’ll be beautiful. You’re always beautiful to me. You always will be.”

Then he places one last single soft kiss on her tummy, where he knows his child grows, before going lower. 

They make love one last time on Mustafar.

*******************************************************************

The droids are all aboard the ship. C-3P0 is in a calmer state now for the most part. Rey was able to some work on his protocols with Artoo's assistance. There's still work to complete on him though because after they were done, he started frequently spinning his head all the way around. While no one gives it a second look if Artoo or BB-8 does the same thing, with Threepio's form being more human it's just creepy. An additional issue is after he spins around his head, sometimes his eyes turn purple and he recites ' _Ode to a Dying Rancor_ '. Rey giggles at this every time. Ben rolls his eyes. She giggles more. And he smiles.

They've found a planet they might be able to settle on. He knows it from his youth. If it's not suitable now, not safe for them, they have a couple more options on their plate to explore. 

Somewhere where they'll eagerly await the arrival of their little Padme.

Somewhere they can have a house with a big fireplace on a lake near a wood. 

Somewhere green.

Ben waits by the Falcon for Rey, who’s making one last round through the house scoping it out for anything they might need. Ever the scavenger.

As he waits, there’s one last thing for him to do before they depart. The Tie Silencer. It’s destruction is necessary - less chance that their journey be tracked. Ben extends his arm and the small ship begins float upwards and then move over the flowing lava. Down, down, down. Ben lets his arm fall to his side and the Silencer descends into the hot molten river. 

Rey has now made her way outside. They put their arms around each other and watch the vessel creak and moan as heat melts metal and the flow pulls the dying ship apart.

Rey looks up at him, "We should've had sex in there before you did that."

Ben grins, laughs and leans down to kiss her. 

Rey takes him by the hand and they make their way up the ramp into the Falcon.


End file.
